See No EVIL
by 01LoVsTaR10
Summary: Hinata's family is an old powerful family with many secrets. But only one changes her life completely. I guess her eyes are not just pretty . SasuHina!
1. Chapter 1

_**See no Evil**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters.**

**A/N: Ok so first of all I know I haven't finished my other fic of SASUHINA. But! I wanted to post this so bad! Besides it's short! ^.^**

**Sadly, this hasn't being beta'ed. Sorry if I have a lot of errors. English is not my first language but I like writing in English! Please review and tell me what you all think!**

**Oh! And another thing, I wrote that Hinata's birthday is in the same day as Neji's. **

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Hinata's POV**

'It's too cold.' I buried under my covers trying to take all the warmness my bed is willing to give.

**Knock Knock!**

I groaned as silently as I could and turned towards the door.

"Hinata wake up or we'll be late." My cousin says.

'Why is Neji waking me? Oh right. Dad's in an early meeting.'

I sighed then I smile to my self sadly. 'I'm eighteen. I can do whatever I want. I can drink. But I don't like alcohol. I can smoke. But it smells so bad. I can get married.' I blush when a picture of a raven appeared in my mind.

I shook my head to clear out all images of weddings, honeymoons and baby showers.

'I guess I am old enough for all of that. Aw man I feel old.' I groan again and hugged my fluffy white pillow tightly.

_**Knock Knock!**_

"Niichan wake up I need to meet Konohamaru at school before class starts!"

"Hanabi, I'm already up." I say hugging my pillow tighter.

"Liar! You could be hugging your pillow for all I know!"

'How- Never mind.' I stand up and gather my clothes to take a bath and get ready for school.

"I'll be out in a minute."

Without hearing an answer I went to my bathroom.

After taking a bath, cleaning my teeth ad dressed on some warm clothes I exited my room with a small sigh.

"Well it's about time! Now you have to eat breakfast in the way!" Hanabi yells at me.

"I'm sorry Hanabi."

"Hn." She turned around with a scowl.

I followed soon after her. We entered the kitchen and I noticed Neji toasting me some toast.

He turns around and smiles. "Here you go sleepy head. Oh and Happy Birthday." He says handing me some toast in a napkin.

"Thanks. Happy Birthday to you too." I say. He nods his thanks.

"Let's go!" Hanabi yelled frustrated in the entrance.

Neji smirked. " My, my Hanabi. Aren't you desperate to see your crush."

She blushes and starts glaring at Neji. "Not true! I don't like that loser!"

"Then what's the rush?" Neji said pulling his bag around his shoulder.

"I…Argh! Neji, you're so annoying!" She turns around with a scowl and went to exit our home. Before leaving she turned around and smiled at me.

"Happy Birthday Niichan!"

"Thanks." I say with a nod.

She turns to Neji and sticks her tongue out. Neji rolled his eyes at the childish act.

I smile at their antics when I finished my last toast. Neji turns to me.

"Finished?" He asks.

I nodded and started to walk to him with a smile. He smiles back and we start walking to school. It wasn't long before we arrived. Our school was practically next to our mansion. Only five minutes away walking on foot.

"See ya both around!" Hanabi said running towards a brunette waving at her.

"Like I said. Crush." Neji said shaking his head.

I laugh a little and nodded. "Yeah. It does seem like that."

"Hinata! Neji!" We turn around to the girl calling us.

"Ino!" I say waving my hand to a blonde girl running towards us.

She smiles and gives us two envelopes, a grey one for Neji and a purple one for me.

"Happy Birthday to the two of you!" She said smiling.

"Thank you." I say blushing a little.

She turns to Neji expecting a thank you but he only nodded his thanks. That little gesture was enough and she smiled.

"It's nothing! Come on Hina lets get to class." I nodded and say goodbye to Neji.

"Did you hear Hina?" She asks, nudging my side.

"Hear what?" I ask reading the card Ino gave me. I smile at the cute message and turn to her.

"Naruto told Sakura how he felt and she accepted him!"

"Really?! That's great!"

I used to like Naruto. But the more I talked and the more time I spend with him, the more it felt like brotherly love. I'm really glad he found someone.

"I know! And you know who told him to just tell her already?"

'Who could make him tell Sakura how he felt?'

"Who?" I ask more interested.

She leaned to my ear and whispered the name.

"Sasuke." She whispered.

My eyes widened.

'He…' I blush at the thought. I shook my head.

"Awesome isn't he?"

"Yes. He is." I said still blushing a little bit.

I know Sasuke since we were in kinder. But I never really talked to him until middle school when I had a crush on Naruto. Since then we had a mutual understanding. We both cared for the same person. That same person was the starter of our friendship. Soon that friendship started to change. I started to notice more things about him. He's different from the rest of the guys in school. Now I know I have one of the hugest crush on him. Of course I have said nothing to anyone. I mean I didn't even told Naruto I had a crush on him, how was I suppose to tell the hottest and most wanted guy on school I had a crush on him. It's just…not me.

I sighed and started to look around the hallway like expecting someone to talk to me. Then I noticed I was seeing things a little blurry. I shook my head a little.

"Are you Ok Hina?" Ino asks me stopping in our tracks. She reached with her hand my shoulder.

"I'm not seeing well. I'm going to the bathroom to splash some water on my face." I say.

Ino nods and accompany me until the entrance door because someone calls her.

"I'll wait for you out here. Ok?"

I nodded and entered the girl's bathroom. I look at my self in the mirror. I could see my self just fine.

'Then why couldn't I see clearly outside?' I shook my head and splashed some water on my face. 'Maybe I'm still tired or something'

I dry my face with a paper towel and sigh. 'Or maybe it's my age.' I smile at my own imagination. 'Yeah right. The next thing I'll imagine is that Sasuke likes me.'

I blush at the thought. 'No! Why do I keep doing this to my self. I'm starting to think like a fan girl.'

I sigh once again and exited the bathroom.

"Hina-chan!" I jerk in surprise when a yellow blur ran to me and hugged me.

"Happy Birthday." He said.

I blush and smile. 'He remembered. He is so sweet.'

"Thank you. Naruto."

He releases me and my eyes widened. I cover my eyes with one hand and soon I put my other hand on top of the other one.

"What's wrong Hina-chan?" He asks surprise at my actions.

"N-nothing." I said turning scarlet. I could even feel my ears burn.

'Why is he naked?!'

"Aw man look another dude has the same thing I have." Naruto whined.

I blush more at the thought of another guy naked. 'I guess the birthday suit was on sale?'

"Don't worry Naruto. His hoodie is green. Yours is orange."

'So, he has clothes? But I saw him naked! Was I imagining it?'

I move one finger to look at Naruto. As soon as I moved the finger, I returned it.

'He IS NAKED! Ok, ok. Calm down Hinata.' I keep blushing and started to breath in and out repeatedly.

"Yeah, but it's the same!" Naruto kept whining.

'Am I the only that can see him naked?!'

"Forget it Naruto! You had something to give Hina remember?"

"Oh right! Hmm…Hina? Why are you covering your eyes?"

I jump slightly and start stuttering. 'Think of something!'

"I…I…m-my eyes…s-sting a-a l-little."

"Really? Let me see." Naruto says putting his hands on top of mine trying to move them away.

"No! I mean. It's ok." I move my hands away slowly. I could still feel the heat in my ears.

'I only need to keep my eyes on his face. That's easy r-right?'

He smiled when he sees my eyes. I blush again. It was so hard to keep my eyes on his blue eyes.

"Here." He said. But for me to take whatever he wants to give me I had to look down.

I looked down slowly. The only thing covering my sight from his manhood was a purple tulip. I look up and grab it slowly without looking down.

"T-thanks Naruto!"

He grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"I heard it was your favorite flower so I bought you one and if you bury it. You see…?" He touched the end of the flower that had a little capsule in it.

"…It will grow more. You don't have tulips in your home right?"

I shook my head.

His grin widened. "Then you do now."

I smile at him and hugged him. He laughs and pats me on my head.

Then I remembered that he was naked and I jumped back with a full body blush.

"Hina…why are acting so weird?" Ino asks me. I turn to her and I notice that I could see her clothes just fine.

'Why am I seeing Naruto naked?'

"Yeah you are Hina. Is there something wrong?" Naruto asks me.

I turned to his blue eyes and I sigh. "Everything is fine. Don't worry. Let's go to class."

He nods with a big grin.

"I bet it's the age. Don't worry Hina. Sasuke felt lousy too. And I bet Ino does too." He whispered the last part but Ino heard him and hit him on the head.

"Ouch!"

"That's what you get for talking about a lady's age."

"I don't know how Shika can-" He was shut by a glare from the blonde girl.

I laugh at their antics and turned to walk to class with them beside me. I look around and everything is normal. Every single girl has her clothes.

'Why am I seeing Naruto naked?!' I shook my head and stared at the front.

"Naruto!" A brunette _runs_ to Naruto.

"Eep!" I turn around again blushing like there's no tomorrow.

'Why?! Why Kiba why?!'

"Hinata?" Ino shakes my shoulder. "Are you sure you're alright?"

I nod again repeatedly.

"I'm j-just…feeling…weird. My head hurts. Yeah that's it." I said like affirming that's the reason I'm seeing things.

'I'm seeing guys NAKED!'

"Ok. Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?"

"No. I'm fine." No one wants to go to the infirmary. I think everyone prefers being sick all day, than go to the infirmary, where Orochimaru takes care of his _patient._ I shiver at the thought.

"Ok then let's get to class." Ino says with a smile.

I nodded and followed her in to the classroom. I kept my gaze on the floor and sat on my seat. I sat in the second seat in the third row. No guys were in front of me and my teacher was Kurenai-sensei, a woman. So I was safe…for now.

Soon the class ended and I ran out of the classroom like there was a fire. My next class was History with Kakashi. None of my friends took that class with me. Today I sat in the last seat and tried my best not to look at the teacher when he arrived late as usual.

"Sorry students. I found a little turtle trying to cross the street and I couldn't just leave there so I grabbed it and took him to the closest zoo in town."

Everyone sweat dropped.

When the bell rang I sighed to my self. My third class is gym and the class was divided in two groups. There's the girls group and the boys, so I was safe in there. I evaded looking at the boys exiting the classroom. I was about to exit the classroom when the teacher called me.

I froze at the spot. I can't turn around without actually _looking_ at my _male_ teacher.

I turned slowly and kept my gaze to the side. "Yes?" I asked softly.

"I was very pleased when I read your report on your family history."

"Thanks." I said with a little blush.

"Is there something wrong?" He asks with concern.

"No. I'm fine."

"Oh. Ok then. I wanted to have your history combine with another family history for a book I wanted to write. Would you ask your father permission for me?"

"Hmm…Ok. I'll ask him."

'Why would he want to do that?'

"Thank you. You can leave now."

"Ok." I said with a little bow. He chuckled at my actions.

I left the room and jogged to my next class. I was happy that I was not late for class. Anko-Sensei was not well known for being 'nice'. I saw Ino and Sakura on corner. I walked to them and sat next to Sakura.

"Oh hey Hina! Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks!" I said.

'Wow. I never thought that being in a room with girl could make me feel so safe.' I sigh and jumped when the teacher entered the classroom, slamming the door open.

"Ok maggots! Today we're seeing the boys play basketball!"

Every girl cheered and I totally lost any color I had in my face. 'No. No. This is not good.'

"Oh my God! We're seeing the boys moving around the court getting all sweaty!"

"That's so HOT!"

"Imagine Sasuke all sweaty!"

Correction. Now I lost all color.

"Hina are you Ok? You look extremely pale." Ino asked me.

I shook my head vigorously. "I'm fine." I grabbed her shoulder and smiled. "Let's go."

'Oh god. Oh god. Oh god! I don't think I can do this!'

We walk inside the gym and sat on the benches. We were waiting for the guys to come inside the court. Every girl was beaming in excitement. I could actually hear my hear my heart.

'Those anyone hear it?' I reached my chest. I could feel my heart raising speed.

'Ok relax. You don't need to _look_ at them.'

"Hina. You're sweating. Are you sure you're Ok?"

I sighed heavily and turned to my pink haired and blonde friends.

'I need to get out of here! I can't do this!'

I shook my head. 'Maybe I should leave to the infirmary.'

"I'm-" I was interrupted when the girls in our class started to scream.

I look up to what they were screaming for. My heart stopped, my brain felt like it expanded and all my blood came to my face as I saw all the boys entering the court. I could see…Sasuke in the front. His back was facing us.

"Sasuke over here!" The fans screamed beside me.

He turned around and…

**Bang!**

Black. The last thing I heard was the girls screaming my name.

"Hinata!"

"Oh my God she fainted!"

-------------------

**A/N: This is the end of this chapter! Review if you like it! If you don't, then I'll stop. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**See No EVIL**

**Chapter: Two**

**Warning: Unbeta'ed (Sorry)**

**A/N: Well…I see some of you like this idea. I guess I have to do my best so I can make you all proud. R&R!**

------

I open my eyes slowly to quickly shut them again at the infiltrating light that attacked my way too delicate pupils. I moved my face to the side. Then I open them again, blinking a couple of times.

'I'm in the infirmary. But how?' I sit up on the bed slowly.

'My head hurts.' I reach with my hand on my back of my head and I felt a little bump. 'What happened?'

"Oh. You're awake." I smooth voice said at the entrance.

When I heard that slick voice I turned to the pale nurse. When I saw the man I turned blue. I jumped out of the bed and covered my eyes. 'I forgot my eyes are acting weird.'

"Are you Ok, miss Hinata?" The snake-like says accenting the 's' in every word.

"I'm f-fine." I say silently, my eyes were still covered by my hands.

"Is there a bother in your eyes?" I could feel the cold aura of the nurse getting closer.

I open my eyes when he grabbed my shoulder with his ice-cold hand. I jumped back, surprising him a little.

"I'm f-fine." I say looking at his golden eyes.

He tilted his head to the side and smiled. "Ok then. You should go to class then, no?"

I nodded and side stepped to the side to take a hold of my bag and dashed out of the infirmary without taking a second glance. I sighed when I exited the cold room. It sends shivers down my spine. I raised my left jacket sleeve and checked the time on my watch.

'It's still lunch. I'm going home and tell my father of my eyes. Maybe he knows what's wrong with them.'

There was close to no students in the hallway. Luckily the few that were there were not guys. I was about to exit the hallway to enter the lobby when I heard Naruto calling me. I hope he's alone and not with Sasuke. They are always together at lunch.

I turned to the blonde slowly. I locked my gaze with sapphire eyes.

"Y-yes Naruto?"

He grinned and started to scratch the back of his head.

"Yeah well I went to see how you were doing in the infirmary." He said cheepishly.

"Oh." I blush a little and smiled.

"So what did the freaky nurse tell you?" He said lowering his hand to his sides and tilting his head a little bit.

"Um, he said n-nothing. But he let me leave, so…"

"Your Ok." Naruto finished with a smile.

I nodded. "Hmm…N-naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Who brought me to the infirmary?"

The blonde grinned like a maniac. "Sasuke. You should have seen him! He saw you fall and ran to see if you were Ok. You didn't respond to his voice so he- with all his heroic self- carried you bridal style like a super hero would do for a damsel in distress and took you to the infirmary. He stayed there until the end of gym class, since he had a test on his next class." He said all of this in record time without loosing his goofy grin.

I blushed when I thought of Sasuke doing that for me. I could feel my heart rise and my ears burn.

"Aw Hina you're blushing!" Laughed Naruto.

I turned scarlet when I heard the blonde say that. I turned to the side and scowl at my self.

"Oh! Talking about the teme. He was held back by some girls. He wanted to check upon you. He should be here soon."

My eyes widened. 'I can't see him now! I would only faint again.' I blush when I remembered how easy I fainted for just looking at him once without clothes. I'm so gullible it's embarrassing.

"A-actually N-naruto. I'm going h-home. I'll be back for n-next class. Tell S-sakuke...thanks. Ok?"

Naruto looked medley confused. He tilted his head to the side once again and moved forward.

"But you said you were fine. Why are you going home for?"

"I-I h-have to ask my father something." I said silently.

"Oh? What?"

'Naruto. Why do you have to be so meddlesome?'

"…K-kakashi-sensei told me to ask my father if he could use my p-project of my family's history for a book he wants to write."

"Oh? That perv is actually going to write a book? And about the Hyuugas?"

I nodded. I wasn't lying. I'm asking my father what I want and then I'll ask him about the book. There's no need to lie when you have a good alibi. Ugh…I'm hanging with Neji too much. I'm starting to think like him. Not that I mind. It is better.

"Ok then. But Sasuke wants to talk to you today."

'He does?'

"Wait. You have one class with him right? Last class…English with Asuma right?!" Naruto said jumping up and down like an excited kid with a new toy.

'Oh I do have that class with him. I am doomed.' I could feel my aura gloom. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"…I said something wrong?"

I shook my head. "…No."

"Ok. He wants to give you something too! So be sure to come back to class! Oka ciao!"

I nodded and saw the blonde run back to the cafeteria while waving goodbye. I sigh.

'Not a good idea but I can't ditch school.' I sigh again and turned around to head for my house. Hoping that my father can tell me what in the world is wrong with me.

It was a quick walk to my house since it's so close to my school. I entered the house smiling at the guard at the entrance. He nodded and opened the little gate for me.

I look around the garage and I see that my father has already arrived. I smile a little and hurried my way inside the house. I went directly to his study. But before I knocked on the door I heard voices. One of those voices was my father and the second voice was…Neji!

I leaned on the door and listened in.

'They would have my head if they knew I was ears dropping.'

"Uncle. Why am I seeing _them _like_ that_?"

I heard my father sigh heavily and moved his chair away. I assumed he was standing up from his chair.

'So Neji is seeing things too?'

"Very well. Hinata get inside so I can explain your situation as well."

I gulped. 'He knew I was spying!'

I open the door slowly and peeked inside. I saw Neji looking at me with a stone expression. I turned to father that was seated behind his desk.

"Ok. Sit." I sat down in one of my father's black leather chair. Neji didn't move. "Both." My father said to Neji.

Neji pressured his jaw in a manner that reflects anger and sat down on the other leather chair.

**Hiashi's POV**

I sigh heavily trying to look as calm as I can. I'm about to say the Hyuuga's family most important secret to my daughter and nephew. This is not how I expected to tell them this but the sooner the better. I always thought that my brother and I would call them down and explain it before it happened. I guess this is just fate.

I look at their facial features. Hinata's blush tells me of her uncomfortable state she is in. Neji tightening of his jaw and the white knuckles tell me he is mad, maybe a little too mad. I raised an eyebrow.

'Well, of course. His problem is more traumatizing than Hinata's.'

"Okay then, I'll start at the beginning of our ancestors." I see them both frown.

"This Hizashi nor me have mentioned. We were waiting for the right moment but then he died." I looked at Neji and gave him an apologetic look. He turned his face to the side releasing his fists. His features softened.

Hinata lowered her gaze.

"A long time ago one of our ancestors fell in love with a woman. That woman was from another clan that was well known in that time. The family clan's name was the necromancers. She was…what we call today a sorceress, a witch. But since ancient times those kinds of people were burn alive. They were a secret clan until our ancestor fell in love with her. Our clan didn't accept their affair. They told all the villagers and they captured her and burned her alive."

Hinata's eyes widened.

"But what they didn't know was that she had a baby with him. He hid the baby from the clan and soon the baby grew up to be a respected clan leader. That baby was my grand, grandfather. He had the power we have."

"To see thru the opposite sex's clothes?" Hinata asks me tilting her head to the side.

I smile at her and shook my head. "Not necessarily." I said looking at Neji that was glaring at the floor.

"We can see the sex that we are interested in." I could see Neji flinch at my words and Hinata blush a little.

"We call this sight, The Byakugan."

"Byakugan?" Hinata asks uncertainly. I nodded.

"But this is only the beginning. This strife you have met at the age of eighteen, today, is only the beginning. The both of you must control the Byakugan before it controls your lives. When you are able to control it, you both will be able to see much more than merely people. When that day arrives I will explain the rest."

Neji frowned a little but didn't say anything.

I sigh once again. "Do the two of you understand?" They both nodded.

"Good. Now you can learn how to control the Byakugan by your selves. I guess it is good today is Friday but I must ask that the two of you return to class."

Hinata's and Neji's eyes widened. "What?! We can't?!" They yelled at the same time.

I raised an eyebrow. 'This is quite amusing.'

"Uncle please? We cannot act our normal self's when we see this menaces as we do. It is demeaning to say the least."

"Yes father please?" Hinata begged. I could see her already unleashing her puppy look.

'I am _not_ going to go soft because you look cute daughter!'

I turned to look at my window. It is hard to say no when my daughter is looking at me like that. It breaks my heart. I sigh and return to look at both my charge.

"I'm sorry but the two of you must learn how to accept this. Hizashi and I had gone thru the same and we did not ask the help of our father. You must both learn to control your gifts before _it_ controls you. Now both leave _now!_ I will not accept any more complains."

I turn my back to them to let them know I want to hear no more. I heard them grumble a little. They opened the door and closed it. I sighed once again.

'I hope they learn how to control the power before it controls them.'

**Hinata's POV**

'Not good. Not good. Not good!'

"Hinata." I turn to my cousin. He had a frown adorning his features.

"Yes?" I ask him tilting my head to the side.

He closed his eyes and released a deep breath.

"We should practice when we return from school. Is that alright with you?"

I nodded with a smile. If I practice with my cousin I just now I will control the Byakugan faster.

"Good. Let's go." He said turning to the exit.

I followed him with a small smile. The smile disappeared and a look of horror crossed my face. I'm going to see Sasuke in my last class! I gulp.

'This is not good.'

***Time skip. Last class***

'Oh God, oh God, oh God!' I close my eyes tightly and entered the class where my death sentence is already written in.

I open my eyes to see inside the classroom. No one is there. 'Maybe the teacher didn't come?' I entered the classroom and sat in one of the desk that was situated in the left side of the classroom. The one closest to the door. 'These desks are new.' The teacher must've asked for better seats and the school bought her desks.

I hear the door open and I look up. I blush and look at the side.

"Hey Hina!" Said Kiba grinning.

"H-hey K-kiba." I said looking at my hands like they are the most interesting thing in the world. Before I can control it my thumbs started to play with each other.

"Wow! New desks!" He yelled happily. "Can I seat beside you?" He asked leaning on my table.

"Uh?" I look up to meet brown eyes. The door opened again and some girls talking came in. The door was held open and some guys entered. I turned to my hands again with a blush. Kiba noticed this so he looked back to see the guys and then leaned down again on my desk.

"Do you like one of those guys?" He whispered.

I look up with surprise written on my face. I shook my head vigorously. "No." I said trying to keep my voice down.

He laughed and caressed my left cheek and leaned more. I could feel his breath on my face. I blushed again. I move my face back trying to get my personal space back but he only keeps leaning.

"K-kiba." I whispered getting really uncomfortable.

"Hmm?" He asks.

"M-move back. Please?" I said silently.

He smiled and leaned back. "Sorry." He said sheepishly. "Your eyes look different."

"R-really?" I ask surprised. 'Does my ability changes my eyes?!'

He nodded. "They look beautiful." He said.

I blush and started to fidget. The door opened again but I paid no mind. I was too preoccupied with the brunette that just complemented my eyes.

Kiba reached to touch my cheek with his other hand but someone pulls Kiba back, making the brunette stumble back with a gasp. My eyes widened and I turn to see Sasuke. He was glaring at Kiba. His hands were still on Kiba's shoulder, holding the boy in place. Kiba glared back.

"What Uchiha? Have a problem?" Kiba almost barked at the raven.

"Yes. You." The Uchiha said angrily.

I could feel my heart jump with a twist and my breath stopping. 'What is going on?'

------------------

**The end for this chapter! **

**Hinata didn't faint. But she didn't actually **_**look**_** at Sasuke but! She will. ;)**

**I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Please review if you like it, because if I feel this isn't good I'll stop writting this and continue with my other stories. Anyway if all goes good I'll update next thursday! ^^**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**See No Evil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: Unbata'ed (Again, sorry.) A little OC.**

**Chapter: Three**

**------**

**Previously…**

I see someone pull Kiba back, making the brunette stumble back. My eyes widened and I turn to see Sasuke. He was glaring at Kiba. His hand was still on Kiba's shoulder, holding the boy in place. Kiba glared back.

"What Uchiha? Have a problem?" Kiba almost barked at the raven.

"Yes. You." The Uchiha said angrily.

I could feel my heart jump at this. 'What is going on?'

-----

"All right everyone take your seats."

I released a sigh when I heard the teacher finally entering the room.

"Tch. Overprotective prick." Kiba glared one more time at Sasuke and sat in the desk behind me.

The raven followed the brunette with his glare, when the teen sat he turned to me.

"Hey." He said and sat down next to me.

I blush when I saw something I'm not supposed to see. I turned to the front as fast as lightning.

"H-hey." I said feeling as if my body is going to melt in the moment. I could smell his cologne. He smelled really good!

My eyes wondered around my desk and floor, trying my best to avoid any males' confrontations. It is my bad luck that gave me a male teacher and my sweet smelling crush next to me for my last class. This is so frustrating. I could feel the heat my face is radiating. My hands fidgeting under the table and my breath accelerating are things that are not helping my case. My body tensed when I heard Sasuke talk next to me.

"What did the Inuzuka tell you?" His voice was stern and there was a hint of anger.

It took a moment for me to fully process what the raven asked me.

"…N-nothing…" I swallow a bump in my throat.

I feel him so close that every movement either of us made, we ended up touching each other's arm.

"Hn."

Asuma started writing on the black board the title of our next essay.

From the corner of my eye I could see his alabaster skin from his toned right shoulder, his pale collarbone at the beginning of his neck, then his powerful jaw line directed to his flawless countenance, than theres his obsidian eyes that are starring…at me!

I turn my face to the front. I didn't know I turned my face towards him like that! He saw me looking at him. He must think I was leering at him.

I heard him chuckle at my side and I couldn't help but aim him a confused look. He smirked.

Why is he smirking? Why did he chuckle?

Again I feel him moving beside me, with his arms he caressed my hand a little, he leaned on his left hand, his elbow on the desk. I felt him staring and I could feel butterflies in my stomach. A blush crept to my face and I shook it to get rid of it.

"…W-what?" I asked a little bit higher than a whisper.

He glanced at the black board and smiled. When I saw him smile, I smiled too. He looks so handsome when he shows this side of him. My body tensed when he leaned back to a sit up position on his chair.

"I want to speak to you after school." He said.

"O-ok." I said, fidgeting with my school uniform.

After Asuma-Sensei finished explaining our assignment, he told us we could leave early.

"Ok." He pated his shirt's front pocket then he searched his pants pocket. "Where are my cigarettes?" He mumbled. "You can all leave now." He said when he saw his little death box on top of his desk.

I stood up slowly, my eyes focused on my things.

"Eep!" I jumped when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned around and met amused black eyes. I blush and turned my face to the side. "Sorry." I mumbled.

He chuckled and started to step closer to me. I could smell his cologne already. I took a step back. He tilted his head to the side.

"Are you alright?"

"Hmm…" This is my chance. I should tell him that I feel sick and I need to go home ASAP. That way I don't need to be tortured by perfect-er I mean my crush.

"I f-feel a little sick." I say looking at his deep black pools. "I-I should go home."

He nodded. "I'll walk you there." He said walking to me to grab my hand.

"No!" I jumped back with that annoying blush still on my face.

He frowned and started to step closer to me. "Hinata, what-"

"I'm sorry. I should go!" I said as fast as I could and darted out of the room hardly missing his hand that tried to stop me.

"Hinata!"

I closed my eyes tightly and continued running, my heart's speed raising and my eyes stinging. I shook my head. I started to slow down when I was close to my family's home. My head started to hurt. I reached with my hand and pressured my left side of my head in an attempt to lessen the pain. I sighed when the pain didn't feel like it was leaving any time soon.

I shouldn't have run from Sasuke like that. He must think I'm having mental problems. But I just don't think I can handle being with him any more for today. My heart has gone for too many drastic moves for the day.

Maybe Neji had a better day.

-------

"Ugh…my head hurts." I moan in pain turning to my side.

I wonder where Neji is. He said he would be here after school, so we could practice controlling the Byakugan. I sit up groaning a little when my eyesight started to tremble side to side. I hold my head up with my hand. Everything turn black, I couldn't see anything. I open and close my eyes repeatedly and my eyesight started to return little by little.

What happened? Why did everything turn black? At least my headache is gone. I stand up carefully from my bed. I walk to my window next to my bed's left. I still don't see Neji passing by. I have a great view on my bedroom window. Anyone that comes from my school direction, I can see them before they enter the Hyuuga compound. It is convenient but also annoying. It makes me more anxious and I keep looking out the window. Then I saw what I didn't want to see. My eyes widened and I turn to look to my bed.

Sasuke.

Why is he here? He is probably going to ask what's wrong with me. My fingers twitched for me to take action. I can't see him yet. God I can't. I'll die. I open my door and when I heard the house bell I jumped. I saw one of our maids go and take the door.

"D-don't!" I tried to yell which ended slightly high pitch.

The maid turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Hinata-sama. Is there something wrong?"

I released a heavy breath and I turned to my maid when the doorbell sounded again. The maid turned to see thru the window and she gasped.

"That's Sasuke-sama. Do you wish to open it instead?"

I shook my head. "No. Keep it close until I leave. Tell him I went out to pick some…thing. Make something up. Thank you Yuki!" I say and started to run out to the back door.

When I heard Sasuke's voice ask for me, my chest tightened. I feel so guilty. I sighed again and started to walk to the Konoha park.

I guess I'll practice alone, or maybe…

I reached to my jean's right pocket, since when I was at home I changed to my casual clothes. I took my cellular out and dialed Neji's number. I heard the tone, but no answer. I try again when I reached the park.

"Hey Hinata." The voice said.

"Neji-niisan, where are you?" I asked.

"Behind you."

"Uh?" I turn around and right in my face, I see my cousin seating on a bench still on his school uniform. His legs were crossed and he seemed really bored.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. Why is my cousin here? I walk to him, he didn't even glance at me when I sat next to him. His gaze was direct and not moving for a while.

"Hmm…why are you here Neji-niisan?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm waiting for a friend. I'm sorry for not letting you know."

"It's Ok." I said examining his face.

It was strange but I could see barely noticeable veins around his eyes. Those were not see-thru like that. When he closed his eyes, they disappeared. He turned to me with a smile.

"I learned how to control the Byakugan Hinata."

My eyes widened. "Y-you have?" I asked clearly surprised.

"Yes I have." He said with a chuckle. "You still see them naked?"

I lowered my gaze to the floor and nodded.

"It's ok. See those guys over there." Neji said shifting his feet to the ground and leaning his elbows on his knees. He nodded towards a group of guys in the corner where a little carpet with lots of things that a couple of old people were selling.

"Y-yes." I said avoiding looking at them.

"Don't avoid them. Look at them. Keep your eyed on them."

"W-what?" I said with a blush.

"Trust me." He said.

I nodded and turned to the group of males. My blush was evident and the need for me to turn and look at something more innocent was over powering me. I closed my eyes.

"Don't close them." Neji said annoyed.

I open them again, but I was not looking at the group.

"Try again." He said.

I swallowed a bulge in my throat. Oh my God! I know them from school! The raven's name was Sai, he had his back to me but I could see his pale naked strong back and I'm not even going to think about what's lower. The other one, a little less taller than Sai was a brunette, a good friend of Naruto. His name is Shikamaru. He too had his back to me. He was less toned in the back but his sun kissed skin was flawless and was sparkling. Gosh! Why do I have to keep looking at them? The third guy was facing me. He was leaning on the tall wood that carried the carpet on top of the little shop. He had dark wild hair. His name was Shino and what I have to say about him is OMG. He was Kiba's best friend and he was not the sporty type, but his body said otherwise.

My eyes were starting to sting a little bit.

"Are you eyes stinging?" Neji asked turning to scan my eyes.

I nodded.

"Don't close them. Keep looking at them. When your eyesight turn black, don't panic, just keep your gaze. When the-" Neji stopped talking.

I glanced at him. His eyes were narrowed. I turn to where he was looking and I only saw a red blur running to an alley. After that ran a black blur. Who were those guys?

"Keep your eyes on the group. I'll be back. If not soon, leave ok?"

"O-ok." I said nodding. I saw as he started to run towards the alley where the two blurs ran.

I turned my eyes to the three teenagers still on the little store. Sai was still looking at some canvas. Shikamaru was yawning; it didn't take me to look at his whole front to know he was extremely bored. Shino was just leaning there like nothing. His abs moved a little when he turned to look at his side, something in the floor that I couldn't see.

My eyes blurred and soon my eyesight was completely black, just like before. Neji didn't say what would happen after this. He left before explaining. I didn't have a headache this time; I wonder what is different from before. Then the little black started to sparse and I could see little part of the park then…the guys! They have clothes! Wait…how?

"You know, when you keep your eyes directly at a couple of guys for more than a couple of minutes. They will think you're obsessed." A husky voice said after he chuckled.

I blushed and I turned to the raven I was trying to avoid.

"Especially when in your eighteenth birthday you gain the ability to see thru their _clothes_."

Oh. My. God.

----------

**Yep! So this is the end of this chapter! I hope you all liked it enough for a review ne? Oh come on! Review damn it! Ugh! Sorry. Please review. –puppy eyes- Next chapter will be up next Thursday if I have enough reviews!! Ciao!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**See No Evil**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I own nothing.**

**Warning: Ubeta'ed**

**Chapter: Four**

**-------**

_**Previously…**_

"You know, when you keep your eyes directly at a couple of guys for more than a couple of minutes. They will think you're obsessed." A husky voice said after he chuckled.

I blushed and I turned to the raven I was trying to avoid.

"Especially when in your eighteenth birthday you gain the ability to see thru their _clothes_."

Oh. My. God.

**-------**

"H-how…?" I managed to say before I lost my voice.

My heart was stuck in my throat. I couldn't speak. My whole body's temperature raised and my mind couldn't process what he started to say. My eyes started to hurt like before. The headache came back and I started to take steps back. I saw Sasuke's confuse face, but I couldn't listen to what he was saying. I shook my head and closed my eyes tightly. I felt warm hands hold both of my shoulders. I jerked out of their reach, I opened my eyes but all I could see was black. I panicked. I couldn't see _or_ hear. I moved my lips, but I don't know if I was heard. Two arms surrounded me and I couldn't do anything except let him help me.

'Sasuke help! I don't know what's wrong with me!'

'It's Ok Hina. It's Ok.' Hushed Sasuke in a kind voice.

Did Sasuke just say that in my mind? Or did I hear him? But…it couldn't be heard from my ears. I can't hear the kids laughing, the wind blowing, the people's whispers; I could hear nothing except his voice. That means that he can hear my thoughts!

I started to feel numb. I couldn't feel his touch, his heat or anything for that matter. The last thing I heard in my mind was Sasuke.

'Don't worry. You're safe with me.'

-------

I jerk up from my deep sleep. 'What happened?' I can't remember anything. The only thing I can see in my memory is Neji's retreating back. What happened next is a mystery for me. I turned to look around my surroundings.

'Where am I?'

Nothing seems familiar. It was certain that I was in a bedroom but who's? I looked around for a frame or picture. Whatever that could help me know where I am. I closed my eyes tightly in pain when my headache came back. My eyes opened wide, when I remembered what happened.

'Sasuke!'

I hear a door open and I turn my gaze to the new arriver. It was the person I will most definitely interrogate.

"You're awake." Sasuke noted.

I nodded solemnly. I had so many questions rolling in my mind I don't know what to ask first.

Sasuke chuckle. I stared at the raven walking closer to the bed with a glass of water and something inside his close right hand. I stared at it with puzzlement.

'What is that?'

"Aspirin." I gasped when I heard him answer my thought.

I pointed a very accusing finger at his direction. He raised an eyebrow in obvious amusement.

"Y-you can read minds!"

He smirked and started to come closer to me. His body was releasing an aura that yells superiority.

I frowned when he reached the side of the bed and gave me the pills and the glass of water. I grab the glass and the aspirin. I send he raven a suspicious look and he just chuckle and sits in front of me in the bed. I swallow the two pills and start drinking the cold water.

'Maybe I was wrong.' I thought drinking the nice refreshing water that caressed my throat with tenderness.

"You weren't." My eyes widened and I choke in my water and without wanting, the water from my mouth landed on the raven's face.

I blushed and covered my mouth with my hands.

'Oops.'

His emotionless face was intact, except for the little duplets of water running down his pale countenance. He blinked a couple of times, before grabbing the bed sheets and drying his face.

I couldn't help it when I series of giggles escaped my mouth. He looked from the bed sheet and narrowed his eyes. I smile at him with a lithe blush adorning my cheeks. His eyebrow twitched when he noticed I was trying to look innocent.

"So…" I start nervously when he discarded the sheer to the other side of the bed and turned his whole attention to me.

He raised an eyebrow when I didn't finished what I wanted to say. 'I don't know how to ask.'

'You can ask anything'

"Eek!" I stared wide eye at the raven in front of me.

"Y-you…you can speak in my mind too?"

He smirked and leaned back on the bed, resting his hands behind him.

"Yep." He said like it was such a simple thing.

I eyed Sasuke in front me from my position. He was so laid back(literally) it is like everything that just happened, happens everyday.

"…Sasuke?" I ask hesitantly.

"Hmm?" I could see him looking at me with the corner of his eyes.

"W-why can you read minds?"

There was a moment of silence before the raven decided to sit up again and look at me.

"Well to put it simple. My family has almost the same story as your family."

"Huh?" I tilted my head to the side.

He smiled and continued telling me about his family.

"You see my family was, like your family, combined with necromancers."

'That means their blood gave is giving the Uchiha power just like the Hyuuga is getting theirs.'

"Exactly." Sasuke said, reading my mind.

"Don't do that!"

"What?"

"Don't read my mind! I know you can control it like I can control my Byakugan!"

He chuckled amusedly and turned to look out the window.

"What?" Now it was my turn to ask.

"Are you sure you can control your Byakugan?"

"Yes. I learned just before you interrupted my session."

"You mean, me catching you peeping on guys?"

I turned scarlet. "N-no!" I grab a pillow from behind me and throw it at him. "I was not peeping." I mumble turning to look at a wall.

"Hn. I know." Sasuke said. He situated his elbow on his leg and leaned on his hand.

'Meany!'

Sasuke laughed softly. "Thank you for the compliment." He said with a smirk.

I turn red again and I grab another pillow and buried my head on it to cover my face.

"You're going to suffocate." Sasuke said amusedly.

"I don't care." I puff and pushed the pillow more on to my face, inhaling the scent of the pillow. It smelled like…

'Oh God, it smells so good.'

I heard a chuckle and I raised my eyes to see Sasuke. He looked like he was holding in his need to laugh. His eyes glinted with amusement, but why?

'Oh my God! I did not think that!'

"Agh! Sasuke stop reading my mind!" I yelled covering my face more with the pillow.

And that's when I heard him. He laughed, freely and it sounded magical.

I smiled in to the pillow. His laugh sounded nice. Wait. Don't think. Don't think. Don't think. Don't think. Don't think. Don't think. It was a mantra inserted in my brain. It was either that, or think something embarrassing that Sasuke can, no wait, _will_ hear.

"Hina. I'm serious. You're going to suffocate."

"…It is better than have you listening to my thoughts!" I yelled that, but I'm sure it sounded more like a whisper.

He heard me, because when I said those words the bed shifted. I didn't look up but I could feel a warm presence close. The bed shifted in front of me. I gasped when I felt arms around my waist, I was pulled by those two arms on Sasuke's lap. I blushed scarlet and I'm sure that Sasuke could hear my heart beating. I buried my face deeper in the pillow.

His left hand surrounded my waist and my body tensed. His other hand pulled on the pillow I was not going to let go even if it was on fire.

"Hina. Let. Go."

"…No."

He sighed. I could feel his breathing on my neck and it was sending pleasurable shivers down to my body. I squirm a little when I felt his left hand moving to my stomach. It was ticklish and I couldn't help but do three things; take a deep breath, tense up and start giggling.

I could practically feel his smirk when I started laughing. He kept tickling my stomach. I let the pillow fall and I reached with both may hands to stop the two hands that were now on my abdomen and belly. I couldn't contain it. It was just so hard to hold back. I couldn't breath well and he noticed when I started to bite my lip. He turned around with me and pushed me on the bed. I gasped in surprised and opened my eyes I didn't I closed. My blush hardened when I saw Sasuke so close to my face. My hands were pin by one of his hand on top of my head. His other one was holding his weight beside my face.

"Hinata-chan, you're really ticklish." He said in a husky voice that created goose bumps all over my limbs.

He leaned down, his breath caressing my nose, lips and cheeks. I gulped when he leaned to whisper something in my ear.

"Hinata-chan, you're so cute when you blush." He said licking my ear.

Gasping again, my hands on reflex tried to get put of Sasuke's grip. He leaned away from me, but still on top of me, he let my hands free and sat on my stomach, smirking triumphantly.

I noticed this and I couldn't control my self. I grabbed a close by pillow and pushed Sasuke with that pillow on his face, pushing him off the bed, but sadly he grabbed my waist and dragged me down with him.

He groaned with the pillow still on his face, his hands still on my waist. I sat up on him and pushed at the pillow harder.

"Hinata!" He yelled.

"What?" I ask innocently while trying to kill (not really) Sasuke.

"I can't breath."

"Then how come you're still talking?" I asked.

"…"

He dropped his hands from my waist like they were limp. He couldn't be unconscious could he?

'Oh God.' I took the pillow off of the raven. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.

'Oh God!'

"Sasuke?" I moved his shoulders but he didn't answer me.

With my trembling hand I reached to check his pulse in his neck, when my hand touched his flesh, he opened his eyes and turned us both around straddling me in the floor.

"Sasuke!"

He smirked. "What's wrong? Thought I was dead?"

I pouted. The door opened and we both turned to see who it was. It was Sasuke's father. I could feel Sasuke tense a little on top of me, but he didn't move a muscle. The room was filled with tension, when his father turned to meet his son's gaze.

"Sasuke. Have you told her?" His voice was stern and commanding, just like Father's.

"No, father. Not yet." Sasuke sounded more serious. He didn't have that playful voice when answering his father.

I stare at the two ravens a little confused. His father seemed so serious when he saw us in the floor. Sasuke had a hint of amusement and cuteness, that rapidly changed when his father entered. Now he was back to emotionless and cold. I didn't like this Sasuke. This isn't the Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Lee and I know.

"Then get to it. Remember your duty."

"Yes father." Sasuke nodded to his father.

"Good. Hinata-Sama." The leader of the Uchiha corp. nodded in salute.

"Uchiha-sama."

The door closed and the tension disappeared. "Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to me curiously. "Can you get off of me, please?" I said feeling the heat surrounding me, knowing that Sasuke Uchiha was on top of me.

The raven smirked and leaned down. "Only if you kiss me."

-------

**Yep, yep! That's the end of this chapter. Hope you all liked it and don't decide to kill me for ending it there. I like doing cliffy endings! Not my fault! Anyway…**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**The next chapter will be up next Thursday! But! If I don't get enough reviews then CERO updates!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**See No Evil**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warning: Unbeta'ed**

**Chapter: Five**

-------

Previously…

"Good. Hinata-Sama." The leader of the Uchiha corp. nodded in salute.

"Uchiha-sama."

The door closed and the tension disappeared. "Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to me curiously. "Can you get off of me, please?"

The raven smirked and leaned down. "Only if you kiss me."

I gasped silently, and the room suddenly felt too hot to breath. Sasuke leaned a bit more, his warm minty breath tickling my face, getting me goose pumps all over my body. My face felt so hot, I felt I was going to faint.

"A-are you s-serious?" I asked with surprise in my voice.

He smirked and leaned a little bit more; we were now only millimeters apart and I swear that his lips brushed mine. I held my breath and my body froze with the close contact.

"More than you'll ever know." He said huskily.

My eyes widened slightly when he leaned down and our lips touch. I was sure I turned scarlet, and my left knee moved on it's own and I kicked Sasuke's groin, making him hiss in pain and fall beside me, grabbing his precious treasure. I blushed more when I finally understood what I did. I sat up quickly and turned to the bent down Uchiha that was currently with his eyes closed and breathing hard.

'Oh my God! I hurt him badly!'

"S-sasuke? S-sorry." I said silently, examining his face.

The raven relaxed and leaned back on the floor, his chest moving up and down. He turned to me.

"Damn it Hinata, was it that bad the kiss?"

"Hm! N-no, it was great, n-not that I needed it. I m-mean not I didn't like it, it was m-minty fresh?" My babbling didn't want to stop when I felt him starring at me after saying those words. My heart raised and my eyes watered when I wasn't sure what I wanted to say.

"It's Ok, Hina-chan. I mean, I kissed you out of no where, you're in shock, especially since it's your first kiss." He said shrugging with a smile.

My eyes widened and my heart stopped. 'How does he know that it was my first kiss?!'

"If you're wondering why I know it was your fist kiss, blame the dobe. He's always blabbing about other peoples business."

'Naruto!'

"Heh." I looked around the room awkwardly after he stopped talking. My heart was still pounding strong in my chest.

"Do you want to know about my sharingan?" Sasuke asked, obviously noticing the tension I was creating around my self.

I nodded silently and sat in front of in the floor, when he sat up to stare at me.

---------

***Time skip to the good parts. ;)***

"T-that's not fair!" I said puffing my cheeks.

Sasuke chuckled and the grinned. "And why not?" He asked teasingly.

"Because you don't have to study like the rest of us!" I said pointing an accusing finger at his direction.

He chuckled once again and released a happy sigh. "Photographic memory does come with a price Hina-chan." He said while massaging the back of his neck with his right hand. "Just like your Byakugan we get nasty headache, painful enough to make some of us loose conscious."

My eyes widened and I was about to ask when does that happen when my telephone rang in my pocket. I reached inside my jeans left pocket and hit answer call when I saw Neji's name in the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"**Hey Hinata, are you still in the park?"**

"N-no. I'm in Sasuke's."

"**Oh. Ok. Can you stay there until I call you again? I told uncle Hiashi I was with you, so I can solve some issues I am having. Is that alright with you?"**

"Hmm…y-yeah, I think. Let me ask Sasuke." I said uncertainly, I lower the phone in my lap, I look around for Sasuke to find him laying on the bed on his side, his right hand holding his face while watching me curiously. I blushed when I saw this and I turned to look at the floor.

"C-can I stay here for a while?"

The raven raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Sure." He said.

"Ok. Thanks." I said silently, bringing the phone once again on my ear. "Neji? He said Ok."

"**Great then, I'll see you in a couple of hours."** He said and hung up before I could say anything.

'A couple of hours?! I have to stay at Sasuke's for a _couple_ of _HOURS!_' I think I'm going to have a heart attack. I lance up, noticing that Sasuke wasn't looking at me anymore. I sigh in relief, and start getting up from the floor. The raven glanced at me with the corner of his eyes and then moved his sight to the ceiling once again.

I could hear my heart pounding in my chest when I started to sit on the bed. I sure hope he doesn't hear it. I blush when I remembered what happened just moments ago. I never asked him why he kissed me. Maybe I should. I glanced at the raven still looking at the ceiling with a thinking gaze. I changed my mind. I'm not asking him that. It would be too awkward to stand, and what if he throws me out of the house? Would he do that? I glanced once again at Sasuke, and I think he felt the gaze and turned to look at me. I squeak in surprised and blushed when I heard him chuckled.

"You look like a deer caught in the head lights." He said chuckling again. I blushed and I turned the other way. I hear him sigh and I glanced back when I saw him seating up in the bed, the stand up and walk towards on of drawers. He opened it silently and took a dark box out of there. He turned to me and smiled, which made me melt to the bed. He looked so nice, not evil-like, like when he grins.

He walked and stopped right in front of me. I don't know if it was my imagination or if I did see it, but I thought I saw him blush. He bent down in front of me, and my heart stopped. For some strange reason I felt like he was about to give me or say something _really_ big.

He looked up almost pleadingly.

"Hina-chan. This is your birthday present for you." He said silently watching my eyes get wide in suprise. My heart pounded in my chest harder and my breathing stopped as I watched him speak again. "This is a gem, in the Uchiha family, that the male part of us gives to a certain person when they are sure they are truly in love with her." My eyes were now definitely the side of twin plates. "I know you don't fell the same way, but I want to give this to you and no one else." My heart beet accelerated when he opened the little box and inside was a red crystal tear, with the Uchiha symbol inside. It was so beautiful; my mouth was still open in surprise and amazement. "I love you Hinata." He said silently.

'No way, no way, no way! This is not possible. He, I mean Sasuke Uchiha in love with me? This is impossible. Is this what his father was talking about.'

"It would meant a lot if you wore this." He said handing me the little box and took the necklace out. He sat beside me on the bed and put it on me. My body shivered when his hand brushed my skin. I blushed again and I turn to look at obsidian eyes.

"S-sasuke. I- I…I lov-"

_Knock, Knock!_

"Sasuke dear? Dinner is ready. Is Hinata staying for dinner?"

"Yes mom!" He answered standing up. He looked down at me. My throat still held the word I didn't finish saying. He held a hand in front of me. "We should go." He said. I nodded silently and grabbed his hand and blushed when I felt his big hand closing around mine.

--

Before dinner started Sasuke's mom and dad noticed me wearing the Uchiha necklace. Mrs. Uchiha squealed in delight, kissed my cheek and hugged me; Mr. Uchiha just smiled obviously in a proud manner and patted Sasuke on the back.

'What is going on?' Sasuke smiled awkwardly at his parents and send me a look that clearly said,_ I'll tell you later._ I nodded and we sat our self's around the dinning table and started eating in silence

--

***After dinner in Sasuke's room***

"W-what was that about?" I said after an awkward silence was made when we came in to Sasuke's room.

He sighed and nodded me to sit on his bed. I walked to his bed and sat silently. He watched me for a little while in silence, making me highly nervous. I scan the room with my eyes until I noticed the little blue box on the bed. My eyes lowered and my heart ached. 'What if he's already regretting giving me this necklace?'

"Hina-chan, before I say anything I need you to know that everything I said earlier." My heart skipped a bit. "It was all completely true. What I'm about to say changes nothing."

I released a mental sigh and continued staring at Sasuke. "O-ok." I said nodding him to continue.

He leaned on a wall and released a sigh; he clenched his jaw and stared directly at my eyes. I moved a little uncomfortably against his gaze, and it was soon when I turned to look at the other side.

"Our parents arranged for us to get married when we're both eighteen, which we are now."

-------

**Final of this chapter!!**

**How was it? I know it's short. Sorry about that, but I do wish to know what you all think about this chapter. Soooo REVIEW!! If I get lot sof them I will make next chapter the longest one yet! I promise!**

**Next update will be up next Thursday, if! And only if I get enough reviews. ;) Oh come on I know you all want to push that review button like it were a strawberry covered in chocolate. Touch it! And review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**See No Evil**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter: six**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and as promise, a long chapter!**

**Warning: Unbeta'ed, POV changes up ahead. Don't worry I will announce every change.**

**-----------**

Previously… Hinata's POV

"Hina-chan, before I say anything I need you to know that everything I said earlier." My heart skipped a bit. "It was all completely true. What I'm about to say changes nothing."

I released a mental sigh and continued staring at Sasuke. "O-ok." I said nodding him to continue.

He leaned on a wall and released a sigh; he clenched his jaw and stared directly at my eyes. I moved a little uncomfortably against his gaze, and it was soon when I turned to look at the other side.

"Our parents arranged for us to get married when we're both eighteen, which we are now."

My eyes widened and my gaze lock with obsidian eyes. What did he say? Did he just say what I think he just said? '_Impossible! My father would have told me this! Is he lying? Why is lying? Wait. His father earlier this day asked him if he told me something. Is this it? But I don't understand. If this is all true than why didn't my father tell me anything?' _I look down to my lap confuse, frowning a little in thought. I was so into my thoughts I forgot that Sasuke could read them. I look up surprise but Sasuke was glaring at the wall next to him. I turn to look at my lap again. I couldn't help thinking. '_Is he reading my mind? Does he already know how I feel about this? I don't think I can get marry so soon. I'm barely eighteen! Will he be mad?'_

I glance at the raven still leaning on the wall. He was looking at me intently, when I saw this my heart jumped and my eyes locked with his again. I gulped and started to think all my previous thoughts again. I just couldn't understand. '_If this was to happen when I turned eighteen then I'm sure that my father would have told me sooner.'_

Sasuke sighed and started to walk to me in the bed. I froze when he kneeled in front of me for the second time today. My heart beat accelerated and my breathing hitched as well. These emotions I'm feeling are too much, and having him so close; to be able to feel his heat and smell him is too intoxicating for my health. I closed my eyes tightly when I felt him grabbing my right hand and putting it between both his warm hands. I could feel and hear my pulse in my head and my heart. Everything stopped when he called my name.

"Hinata." He said again.

I opened my eyes softly. My heart ached when I saw his sad eyes looking directly at me. Why is he sad? I don't understand. Why are you looking at me like that? Please don't look at me like that. After seeing his sad features I felt a huge bubble of guilt fill my pit of my stomach and I couldn't help when my eyes watered. This is all so new to me, all these feelings attacking at the same time. I felt confuse, hurt, love, guilt, desire to comfort the one in front of me and run away and disappear from the face of the planet. I just don't understand my self.

"It's ok if you don't want me to be your husband." He said quietly tightening his hold on my hand. "You will still be the person I love the most in this world."

My heart accelerated once again. Why does he have to say such words? I feel like I'm in a movie and all the words that are coming from those soft pink lips are just from a scrip he had rehearsed thousands of times.

"S-sasuke. I'm j-just…" I swallow a bulge in my throat. I can't say that I love him! What is wrong with me? Just say the three words. You know you want to. But, what if this is all just a fake and Sasuke's parents are just making him do this? Would they do that? Would my father? Is this one of the uniting business things, to marry the biggest competitor, to create a bigger business? Is that why they are doing this? Is it?

"Hinata." I turn to look at soft black eyes. "I want you to tell me how you feel about me. I want you to be honest. Please." His words were like knives. What if I can't say the words? I'm too uncertain right know. I'm just…I don't know. I want him, I want Sasuke so much, but…

"I-I" This is it Hinata, say it! "I love you." Those words echoed in my head, but were not said out loud. My eyes widened. I can't speak! Why?

Sasuke's eyes widened as well. "Hinata?" He asked concerned.

I stared at his eyes and start signaling my throat with my free hand. My eyes watered again. Now what? Why is this happening? Why now that I needed to say the most important words that I would ever say.

"You can't speak?" He asks. I nodded my head. "Ok, wait here I'll tell my mother."

I nodded and watched as he stood up and walked out the door, leaving me behind sobbing. Why did this have to happen? I finally decide to take a risk and this happens? Is this another 'gift'? Because if it is, I don't want it! I clench my hands on my lap and closed my eyes tightly. Why is this always happening to me? I want to scream my lungs out, but my voice isn't there anymore. I open my eyes when I heard the door open once again. Sasuke and his mom entered. Mrs. Uchiha had a glass of something…green?

"Here." She said giving me the glass.

I stare at the glass confused as to how something could smell as bad as that smelled. Sasuke chuckled when I made a face of disgust. Mrs. Uchiha smiled and leaned down to my eyesight.

"This will help your throat. Promise." She said putting her pinky in front of me. I smile at the childish act I always do with my friends and accept the pinky with mine.

I took the drink after that, trying not to smell the disgusting goo. I swallowed tickly and put the edge of the drink in mouth, my eyes changing from the woman in front of me to Sasuke behind of her. He was smiling. I started drinking, almost gagging as I felt the thick liquid caress my sore throat and going down slowly, my eyes kept Sasuke's gaze. I couldn't move my eyes, it was so hypnotic the way he looked at me, so caring and beautiful, it was easier drinking the liquid while watching him. '_Now I fully understand something. Every time I was in trouble Sasuke was always there to get me out. He always laid a hand on my shoulder when I was down and gave me the encouragement I needed to make every one proud of me. It was always him the one behind me. There's no wonder I fell in love with him. If he did all that for me, than he most care for me, maybe even loves me like he says he does. That is enough for me to risk my heart braking. I want to tell him how I feel, I will tell him how I feel.'_

I finished the whole glass of green goo and released a heavy sigh. I clean my mouth with the back of my hand, winning a chuckle from both mom and son. I look again at those brilliant black eyes and I smile. '_I love you Sasuke. I love you so much.'_

I see his eyes widened and now I finally notice that he was reading my mind. He smiled and hugged me tightly, his mother gasping in delight.

"I'll be down stairs if anyone needs me." She said and closed the door.

He pulled back a little and our eyes met once again. He smiled tenderly and caressed my cheek softly. I leaned to the warm touch with a smile. "I love so much Hinata." He said leaning down, kissing my cheek. I blush a little. I open my mouth and say the words I wanted to say all day.

"I love you too Sasuke." I said leaning up and surprising him when my lips touched his.

He chuckled in the kiss and pulled me closer to him, deepening the kiss. This is definitely a day I will never forget. So much happened in just _one_ day.

-----------

*One week later* No POV

"I'm sorry but I don't know. We have made all kinds of tests on her; nothing was out of the ordinary. She is fit as a horse!"

The Hyuuga growled in anger. "Then why cant she speak, hear nor see!?"

"I-I don't know sir. Mayb-"

"Hiashi." The doctor and the Hyuuga both turned to a raven, with tan skin and serious countenance. His collar was suggested with a symbol, the Uchiha symbol.

"Fugaku." (Oh God. I hope I wrote that right.) The Hyuuga nodded in greeting, which was returned just moments later.

The Uchina walked in front of both man with a serious face that made the doctor even more scare than what he already was. Poor devil most be peeing him self. The elder Uchiha turned to the doctor and nodded him to leave.

"Leave." The doctor nodded and walked as fast as possible, just to seem as he is not even bothered by their intimidating presence. Fugaku turned his gaze to the elder Hyuuga. "I thought we agreed to never take our sons and daughters to a public hospital."

Hiashi released an annoyed sigh. "I know." He massaged his temples.

"And?" Fugaku asked.

"My private doctor doesn't have the slightest idea of what happened to her." He said angry.

Fugaku frowned. "Take her to my doctor. Maybe he knows something." He said looking at the preoccupied face of the older male.

"What good will it do? I only took her here for a second opinion. My doctor knows all about the Hyuuga history. If he doesn't know what is wrong with her, I'm sure yours will neither."

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind trying?" Fugaku said.

Hiashi released another sigh. "Of course not. Whatever to heal my daughter as soon as possible."

Fugaku nodded. "You should all stay at the Uchiha manor for the week."

Hiashi hesitated for a moment. "Of course." He nodded. "I will bring my doctor. Maybe your doctor and mine can figure something out together."

"That would be excellent. I will tell Sasuke. He's been fighting all day yesterday when he didn't hear of Hinata and he's been such a irksome when the guard told him he wasn't allow to see her."

"Yes. I told him, to allow no one. I was…preoccupied with what will happen."

Fugaku nodded. "Everyone in your position would."

Hiashi sighed again. "Very well. I'll see you all tomorrow morning then." He turned his back to head towards his daughter's room, but before he could do that Fugaku called.

"Wait." Fugaku said, massaging his temples in irritation.

Hiashi glanced at the Uchiha in puzzlement. "What is it?" He asked.

"If it isn't much trouble. Can you all come today, instead of tomorrow? My elder son came back from his studies trip and ever since Sasuke and Hinata came to be together, Sasuke has been a little too possessive of her." He sighed and locked gaze with the older male. "He's been acting up against his brother and to be honest it is starting to irritate me. He's been like that since yesterday, when your guard told him to leave the Hyuuga estate."

Hiashi nodded with a smile. "I guess that's a really good sign, that he cares so much of my daughter."

"Of course. All Uchiha's are known to love and care of what is precious to them." Every word was released with pride.

"I'm sure. Ok then, we'll see you later then?"

Fugaku nodded his thanks. "Until then." He said as he watched the elder Hyuuga walk to his daughter's room. "I just hope your daughter loves my son as much as he does." He whispered closing his eyes in thought. "Or he'll be heart broken."

-----------

Hinata's inner turmoil's POV

I can't see, I can't hear and I can't speak. I don't know why this is happening to me. How could this be happening to me? Did I do something wrong?

My head hurts like never before. When I open my eyes as wide as I can, I only see black and that scares me. I thought when I woke up yesterday morning I was just having a nightmare, but now I'm not so sure. I know for a fact that I'm in the hospital after a whole day of been with my father's doctor with no prevailing in knowing what is causing this to me. The distinct smell around me, tells me that I'm right about been in a hospital. It smells like medicine and sick people. I hate the smell.

I hate this. I want to see, hear and speak again. I've been crying for a whole day, I haven't been able to sleep because I wasn't certain if my eyes were open or closed. The doctors found out that I couldn't sleep and injected me with something to make me sleep. I don't know what it was, but the next thing I remember was waking up by a doctor taking the serum out of my arm. The stinging pain was proof enough that I was awake. I didn't know if the man or woman was exactly my doctor or if it was someone random trying to kill me. There was no way for me to know. I can only feel as the glove hand cleaned my wound and place a band-aid on it.

The person patted me on my shoulder. I nodded and smiled, not knowing if I was doing it right. I feel really disoriented. After the doctor or nurse left I smelled the familiar scent of my father's cologne that my mother used to give him when she was alive. I smiled when he laid his hand on my head. There was a couple of minutes later, when my father pulled me a little, telling me to get up. I did just that with the help of my father. I stood up uncertain of what to do next when someone pushed something on my leg. I touched the object. It was a chair, and my father was directing me to it. So this is a wheel chair? I sat and waited until I could feel someone pushing me behind out.

My heart ached. I really hope that whatever is going on with my senses gets better soon, or I'm sure I'll die depressed. I wonder how Sasuke is doing? Does he know what's wrong with me? Is he worried? Am I going to know if he's close? Will I ever recognize him if I don't get better? Only thinking of that made my eyes water and tears cascaded down my cheeks. I want to see, hear and speak to Sasuke. I want to be with him.

-----------

Sasuke's POV

"Teme, stay still!" Naruto yelled annoyed.

Wow, this is new, me annoying Naruto, instead of the other way around. I shook my head out of that thought and kept making a hole in the floor. '_I just can't stay still! I can't believe my father send me to school instead of letting me go to the Hyuuga estate and force the guard to let me in to see my Hinata. Oh God I hate this! I miss her so much. Only a week and I'm already feeling like if I'm not close to her I will fall apart. But, I can't help it. I love her so much.'_

I stop walking. I need to go see her now. I look up in time to meet blue eyes."What?" I ask the blonde in front of me.

"Sasuke. You need to chill out. She's fine!"

I growled in annoyance. How will he know! I'm the one who is always with her and he doesn't feel the same way I feel about her. Of course he wouldn't care! I glare at the boy in front of me ready to pounce flowers to his face when someone yells my name. I look back and I glare at the brunette obviously coming for a fight.

"What?" I spat.

"What did you do to Hina-chan?" He demanded.

My mind went over drive as this asshole in front of me even dares to call _my_ Hinata that, like they were so close. He has some nerve to even talk to _me_ about _my_ Hina.

"Kiba! Chill out! Sasuke didn't do anything. Hinata is just fine!" The blonde said pushing the brunette away, but the brunette pushed Naruto away hard, making the blonde gasp as he stumbled back.

I glared more angrily at the mud in front of me. How dare he treat my best friend like that? He pointed a finger to me.

"I knew I should have never let her be with you! You're not good enough for her! You're just a selfish jerk if you're here instead of with her!"

My eyes narrowed more and my fist connected with his jaw, making the poor brunette fall to the floor. Kiba grabbed his jaw painfully, escaping his lip a little whimper. I smirk when I noticed this. He glare up at me and stood up, trying to punch me on the face, but I dodge the punch. I pulled back a little punching him in the gut, making him gasp, and then I punched him in the cheek, making him fall on the floor once again. His mouth was bleeding and a bruise was already appearing on his jaw and cheek. He was clutching his stomach in pain. I closed my eyes and released a sigh. _'I need to control my anger.'_ I open them and walk away from the scene when the brunette stood up once again to attack me, but this time Naruto and his friends pull him back, letting me leave in peace while everyone in the hallway stare at me with fear, anger, in aw or some other emotion I don't really care. I'm going to go and find my Hina-chan.

I quickly walk outside the school ground when I notice a familiar car, my older brother's car. _'What the hell is he doing here?'_ I walk to the red sport car, parked neatly in front of the school. I glare holes at the expensive paint, when I finally arrive at my destination. My brother looks out the window and smiles at me. I signal him to lower the window. He shakes his head. My eyebrow twitched and I try to open his door, to have it locked. I growl when I saw him smirk. I hit the window with the palm of my hand. "Open up!" I yelled angrily.

He turns away from me, and starts looking for something in the car. Finding what he was looking for he showed it to me. It was his cell phone. He dialed something and put the device on his ear. My eyebrow twitched when I felt my pocket vibrate. '_Itachi. I'm oing to kill you.'_ I glared thru the window as I reached my pocked with my left hand and take out the device. I put it on my ear, flipping it open.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I yelled in the phone.

"Now, now. You see? This is why I'm not letting you inside of my car. If I let you in, you will certainly erupt and make a mess of my very new car."

I growled once again. "I ask you, why are you here?" I ask calming my self a little.

"Well otouto, father told me to pick you up ASAP, since Hiashi is bringing Hinata to stay at our house for a week."

My eyes widened and my heart skipped a bit. "What?" My eyes narrowed. "You better not be lying." I warned glaring at my brother.

"Of course not. Boy scouts honor." Itachi said with his hand in the air.

"Fine. Let me in." I say a little happy that I'm going to be seeing Hinata soon.

"No." Itachi said.

"What?" I asked dangerously low.

He chuckled. "What's the magic word little brother?"

'_You've got to be kidding me.' _I released a heavy breath. I glare at my brother and leaned down, grabbed a rock from the floor and grinned when my brother's face paled. '_Open up Aniki, or your car will get a make over.' _I tell my brother thru my mind. We usually do this when we need to talk alone, when other people are around, but I'm too annoyed right now to even speak.

'_You wouldn't.'_ He responded narrowing his eyes.

I smirk and then I heard the lock on the doors get unlocked, my smirk widened, but it soon disappeared when I saw my brother grinning. '_Don't even think this is over.'_ He said.

My face fell and suddenly felt like I did something I shouldn't. I'm going to regret this soon, but it is worth it. Everything is worth for Hinata.

-----------

Hinata's POV

I could feel someone push me thru a familiar scented place. I don't know where I was, but the familiar scent tells me that I have been here before. It smelled like roses and tulips. Where have I smell this before? My heart bit started to accelerate and I don't understand why. Then it hit me. '_I'm in the Uchiha mansion.'_ I smile happily. '_This means I'm going to see-no-I mean…' _I sigh sadly. _'…what if I don't know if he's even close to me? What if he's the one pushing my chair? No. He's not. That's my father. Will I remember his scent?'_ I sigh once again. _'I feel like a dog, smelling everything.'_

I felt the chair stop and someone hug me. The hair caressing my face tells me it's a woman, and there's only one woman in the Uchiha's. It's Sasuke's mom. I smile a little. She kissed my cheek and pulled away. Someone with a rough scent like pine patted my head caringly. I'm assuming is Sasuke's dad. The floor trembled a little and a couple of noises like 'taps' in the floor made me look to my right. They were footsteps, running footsteps. The next thing I knew I was pulled off the wheel chair in to a tight hug. I hugged back instinctually. _'This is…' _My eyes watered. '_This is Sasuke!' _I hugged tighter, knowing that it's him, and that I recognize. He pulled away and put his hands on my cheeks. I could feel his hands moving a little. _'Is he speaking to me?'_

-----------

Sasuke's POV

'_Why is this happening to her?'_ I caressed her soft cheeks looking at her wide confused eyes. My heart ached, seeing her like this. She looks so fragile. I leaned my forehead on hers. I see her smile, tears falling from her open eyes. I reached and cleaned her up.

"Come on. Let's get her to the doctor's room." My father suggested.

Hiashi nodded, signaling me to sit her on the chair and push her. I happily complied. She didn't want to let go of me and whimpered a little, which made my heart hurt when I made her let go of me in order to make her sit on the wheel chair. I pushed the chair and lay a hand on her shoulder so she'll know that I was still close to her. I kept trying to read her mind all the way to the doctor's room, but I couldn't. I don't understand why this is happening and why anyone can read Hinata's mind, at least not my father nor me since Itachi only dropped me off and went somewhere else. He said something about a meeting, but I didn't care. Something stirred inside me when Hinata gripped my hand tightly when we entered the little clinic we had in our mansion. The cold air touching our warm skin, made Hinta shiver. I smile and took my jacket off and put it on her. She smiled and hugged the item tightly like a child would do to a precious toy.

Arriving there my father took the lead to introduce our doctor. He had grey hair and glasses. He was the best in his class when he graduated and my father was deeply impress by his knowledge at such a young age, which is why he is now our private doctor.

"Hiashi, Hanabi, Neji…Hinata. This is Kabuto, our private doctor."

Hiashi's eyes widened slightly. "He's young." He noted surprised.

"Yes, he is." My father said nodding.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I will help you all the way I can." He said in an adequate voice that showed respect and professionalism. I really don't like this guy much. He seemed to be too goo, too perfect, too knowledgeable. Too annoying.

"Likewise." Hiashi said nodding. He stepped aside when someone in the entrance appeared. It was one of our guards with a woman with blonde hair and hazelnut eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm late Hyuuga-san." She said bowing.

Hiashi nodded. "Tsunade, this is Fugaku Uchiha, Kabuto his personal doctor, who you will be working with and this one over here…" He signaled me behind her with Hinata. "…Is Sasuke Uchiha."

Tsunade nodded. "The girls fiancé right?" She asked grinning a little.

I nodded. "Yes." I said a little sad because if Hinata were to hear that, she would have turned scarlet.

"Don't worry son. I'm sure Kabuto and I can figure this out." Her voice was confident, which made me feel more certain. I nodded my thanks and she grinned again, turning to Hina-chan's father. "I've made some research." She said.

"Good." Hiashi said nodding. "You can start ASAP, with Kabuto."

"Of course sir." She said, turning to his new partner. "Ready?" She asked.

"Yes." He simply said.

Everyone in mutual agreement exited the room, except me of course. "Can I stay?" I asked.

"Sure." Tsunade said without asking Kabuto, after all this is his clinic, not hers. I shrugged it off. It's not like I ever listen to what Kabuto says, but I have a feeling I can trust Tsunade even if she told me to get the hell out. "Let's start." She said putting a plastic glove while grinning. I'm not the patient, but I could feel my self-gulp when I saw the glint in her eyes.

"Ok Kabuto, take her blood sample so we can compare it to her old ones, I have a feeling we'll see something interesting."

-----------

**The end of this chapter!**

**Sooo? How was it? Good? Boring? Stupid? Entertaining? Too long? Too short? Does anyone know the name of Sasuke's mother?????**

**Anyway! What do you all think is wrong with Hina-chan? Is she going to be depraved of three of her senses for the rest of her life, or will the two super doctor cure her? Is there even something to cure? You'll find out next Thursday if you review!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**See No Evil**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter: seven**

**A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews and since most of you preferred the long chapter, I made this one long as well!**

**Warning: Unbeta'ed, POV changes up ahead. I will announce every change.**

**-----------**

**No POV**

*Two days after last chapter (aka: Sunday)*

"Sasuke dear. Go to your room and get some rest. Don't worry I'll be here until you wake up."

Sasuke shook his head and held Hinata's hand tighter. "I want to be here when she wakes up." He said silently.

Mikoto smiled sadly at his son and walked next to him to see the sleeping Hyuuga. "I know you care a lot about her, but you must take care of your self as well. Besides Tsunade and Kabuto said that after the last test she might be out cold for a day or so. That's enough time for you to rest."

Sasuke's eyes were softly looking at her closed eyes. "…Mom. Is the treatment working?" He asked not once taking his eyes off of Hinata's face.

The raven woman shook her head. "I'm sure she'll be ok. If this treatment doesn't work, I'm sure the next will." She put her hand on his shoulder and kissed his head. "Now go get some rest. I don't want to be taking care of two unconscious teenagers."

Sasuke smiled sadly, standing up slowly and silently. He grabbed his bag-pack that Naruto brung just after he got here on Friday. The young blonde came in kicking and screaming, explaining how everyone in school were talking about Sasuke and Hinata, saying that they were going to run away together like a love fairy-tail. Sasuke smiled and caress Hinata's cheek. '_I wish we could live in a fairy-tail.'_ He removed the dark locks covering her front, and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Sleep tight." He said before leaning back. He smiled at his mother and exited the room silently, peeking a last glance at his girlfriend before closing the door completely.

**Sasuke's POV**

I heaved a sigh when I finally closed the door. My hand didn't want to twist the knob completely and the door kept opening. My mom turned to see why the door opened and she scowled when she saw me.

"Sasuke." She said warningly.

I roll my eyes and close the door. _It's not my fault that my body wants to stay close to Hina-chan. My mind even says that I should stay. And I want to so badly. I want to be there when she wakes up and finally speaks, hears and sees again._ He wants to be the first sees, speak and listens to. He wants to hug her and know that she knows it's him and no one else hugging her.

I'm still standing in front of the door to Hinata's bedroom my mom and I made in the manor. I just can't seem to move away. _Damn it body move! _I heard a chuckle coming from my side and I glare at my older brother looking at me like he's so perfect. "What?" I spat.

He rose an eyebrow amusedly. "You." He said simply. I frowned at the vague answer. _Why must he live here again? He is so infuriating!_ I growled a little and turned back to glare at the door.

"You're too protective Sasuke. If she ever regains her senses, she will surely leave you after a month."

I turned to glare at my brother. "What the hell do you know? Like you ever care about loving someone else you self-centered bastard!"

The door I was holding suddenly flew open and a very angry mom came out. "What words did you just say mister?"

"Hmm…" I step back from my mother. She can really be a scary woman when mad. "Sorry mom." I said.

"Hn. You better. And Itachi." My brother that was planning on skipping mom's rage turned back around with what seemed to be the submissive look. I always love when my mother catches Itachi on evil acts. It makes me feel better, and that Itachi is actually not a fucked up robot of the future engineered by my father. "Do not, and I repeat, do not provoke Sasuke like that."

I smirk a little. These kinds of things happening are always the sweetest. "Sasuke is experiencing his first love." My face fell when I heard those words. "His new to this and of course he is protective of Hinata-chan. He should be. She's after all his fiancé."

_Mom. Stop talking now please._

"He's young and probably his hormones are acting u-"

"Mom." I stopped her before she could say something else to destroy my strong act I had recently created in front of Itachi, which I think she already demolished in millions of pieces, but me letting her talk more would only be torture for my ears and brain, and high amusement for my brother.

Itachi glanced at me and smiled. His dark eyes went back to mom with one of those business smiles. "You're absolutely right mom." He said.

"She is?" I asked confused. She turned to me with a frown and I clarified my words. "Of course she is. She's _mom."_

"Yeah. She is." Itachi said making mom really happy. I hate it when he says mom is right, making her feel like she just changed his son for the better, which obviously didn't, but my mom is way to nice to think badly of my brother. She still doesn't understand that my brother is one of those demons that escapes from hell and possess a human being. She chirped happily and turned to me with a stern look.

"Go to bed. Now. Itachi?"

"Yes mother?" That voice! He is such a kiss up!

"Make sure Sasuke get's some sleep."

"Of course." He said.

She smiled happily and entered back to the room, opening the door and allowing me to see Hinata's sleeping form once again. It made my chest ache, knowing that she's still lying on bed. '_I wish I knew how to make her all better.'_

A cough took me out of my thoughts, and I glare at my brother for it. I turned my back to him and head towards my room, feeling my demon brother follow me. I opened my door when I reach my room. I threw my bag pack on the floor and was about to close the door when my brother stopped to say the stupidest, must random and idiotic thing he could ever say at a time like this.

"Don't let the sharks eat you feet." He said with a smile.

My eyebrow twitched as he turned and left me to understand why in the world would he even say that? I shook my head and threw my self to the bed._ I'm tired._ I closed my eyes and I fell to sleep.

**Hiashi's POV**

"Hiashi-sama, the treatment didn't work completely." Tsunade said looking at me with a little sad.

I frowned and turned to Kabuto's emotionless face. I turned back to Tsunade. "What do you mean; not completely?"

"Well, you see we have neutralized her Hyuuga blood, that way the remedy I found for her brain block could be numbed and after that we could give her the remedy Kabuto and I were preparing for her regain of her senses, but her body rejected it, everything except maybe now the Uchiha's can read her mind."

I nod in understanding but she kept speaking. "Kabuto told me earlier about a man he knows from Europe. He knows about these kind of positions. He said he might help." I glance at Kabuto who nodded with a smile.

"I'm sure he will find a potion to cure whatever is blocking her senses. He always does."

I turned to Fugaku. He nodded and I sighed. "Very well. Can you contact him?" I asked Kabuto. He nodded. "Good. Tell him that I will pay him nicely if he success."

"Yes sir." He bowed and exited the room. I turned to Tsunade. "I want you to be everywhere this new man goes, when he comes. I'm not about to trust my daughter's life to someone I don't know or even heard of."

"Of course Hiashi-Sama." She said bowing a little.

"You may leave." I tell her closing my eyes and massaging the bridge of my nose. This is all so frustrating. I want my daughter back. I don't want to keep promising Hanabi that her sister will be fine. I can't keep telling Neji to take her to places just to keep her at bay. I turned to Fugaku that had a thinking gaze. "Fugaku?"

"You don't need to ask. I will try and read her mind." He said.

I node in appreciation and we started to exit the room and walk towards my daughter's. It was soon when we arrive to the room where my daughter is. I opened the door silently and nodded to Mikoto. She smiled and stood up to walk toward us. "What did they say?"

Fugaku shook his head and she looked down sadly. "Is there another way?" She asked.

"Kabuto said he knows someone that might know what to do. He'll be coming soon."

"Oh. Then we have a chance. I'm sure this time she'll get better."

I nodded and started to walk next to her bed. I grabbed her hand. _I feel so guilty. I've been making my daughter do all this things for the goo of the company I never really asked if she was ok with anything. I'm glad she didn't mind much about Fugaku and I agreeing to marry one of our kids. Even if she was mad at me for never telling her. I wasn't sure how. Now, I'm glad I chose Sasuke instead of Itachi. It was definitely fate that brought us to today, but now…I hate seeing my daughter like this. So lost and weak._ I shook my head out of that last thought. _Hinata is anything but weak._

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked back. Fugaku was giving me a small encouraging smile. I nodded my thanks and moved, to let him try and read her mind. Fugaku's black eyes turned red to his sharingan. I frowned when I saw him frowning.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"I can't read her dream well. It's hard to understand. The only think I could make out was 'coming'." He turned to me. "I don't know what else to say." He said removing his bloodline.

"It's ok. We'll try later." I said.

He nodded.

"Let's leave her to rest then." He said sighing.

"Yes. Rest." I say to my daughter's calm face.

------------

**Itachi's POV**

I sighed contently when I arrived to my cozy room and sat on my comfy bed. I laid back on my bed and sighed once again. _This business thing is getting old. I can't wait until Sauke get's married and inherits half of the company. That way I can leave all the paper work for him and I can do the business trips._ I turned to lay on my side and inspect my room. _My laptop is still on_. I stand up from my bed and walked towards my desk. I sat on my chair and opened the laptop completely. _I haven't even close the web page. _I rolled my eyes until my messenger appeared on the page. _A new message._ I open the message with a click of the mouse. _Ugh. So troublesome. Work._ I clicked the exit bottom and take out some papers from my drawers I have to scan and send after indicating any errors it might have to the company's secretary so she can send them to other align companies. _So troublesome indeed._

I started to scan the paper one by one. _These are pretty decent._ I threw some papers on my scanner while I reviewed the rest. _This one is a complete junk. Who would say that they think the investors should keep just one combination in the market?! Ugh!_ I start writing stuff in it with my pen that shouldn't be said by me, but they have to get used to their new boss. _I can't believe this. They are writing opinions they shouldn't offer in a report like this. This is for other companies? No! It's for-_

_**Knock! Knock!**_

I sigh and put the last dead paper on the scanner and turned to the door. "Who is it?" I asked boringly.

"It's me." _Mom?_

"Come in." I said.

She opened the door slowly and peeked inside. "Can you look after Hinata? I have to get something from the shop, I'm taking Tsunade and Kabuto so they can buy some more merchandize."

"…"

She kept staring at me with that look that said 'if don't say yes I'm going to make a special dinner just for you.' My lips twitched a little and I sighed. "Sure."

She beamed happily. "That's my boy. Oh! Don't wake Sasuke until dinner. That boy hasn't sleep for almost two days." She said with concern.

I nodded. "I'll be doing with Hinata in a minute. I have to scan this papers first."

"Ok hon! Bye!" She said waving a little and closing the door silently. _Thank God, for my mom's silent exit. I hate when people close doors hard._

I scanned the papers with the corrected errors and send them to the Uchiha's secretary. When I finally got to final page my computer sounded again. Announcing a new message. I glared at the computer a little and lined the last paper, scanned it and send it. After that I filed them all in a low cabinet under my bed. I returned to my computer and opened the message. I growled when I saw the name on the screen. _Orochimaru._ The message read-_ See you in two days.-_ I frowned at the message. _What the hell? He's saying that like I'll be meeting him. There's no way he's even coming close to me, or Sasuke._ I slammed mycomputer shut and exited the room, closing the door silently after I was out of my room.

I sigh and started heading to Hinata's room. _I haven't met her yet, I wonder how is she like._ I stopped in front of the door and opened the door slowly and silently. I felt like I was entering my father's quarters. I opened the door wide open and my eyes darted quickly to a girl with midnight blue hair and pale skin on the bed. She was seating on the bed, with a frown on her face. "Hey." I said before I could remember she can't speak, hear or see. I curse mentally and walked beside the bed. _She's beautiful_. She had her eyes closed, but the eyelids were moving in a way they do when asleep or when she's wide awake. _Oh. I forgot to ask mother about her treatment, if it worked or not. _I shrug and seated my self on the bed, making the girl turn slightly to me. She tilted her head to the side and frowned a little. I concentrated on reading her mind. I couldn't understand what she was saying, but I could hear some things. _I have to focus more. _I activated my Sharingan.

**No PoV**

Hinata was trying to find out who sat beside her. It wasn't a woman because the smell was not fresh like her sister or flowers like Mikoto. It was stronger and manly.

'_Is it Sasuke? No, this one smells different. This one uses _way _too much cologne.' Hinata thought. _

'_Really?' Itachi asks after he chuckled._

Hinata froze. _'Wait. I'm speaking or are you reading my mind?' She asked confused and surprised._

'_I'm reading your thoughts.' Itachi said._

'_Really? Then how can you read my mind and Sasuke can't?'_

'_I don't know. Maybe he hasn't tried. The doctors were trying to clear your mind so we could read your mind. He's asleep so maybe that's why. He stayed here with you. He didn't want to leave your side but he was tired and mom was persistent.'_

'_Oh. Hmm…who are you?' _Hinata asked shyly.

'_Itachi. I'm Sasuke's older brother.' _

'_Oh.'_ She blushed a little when she remembered things Sasuke told her about him.

'_Has he talked about me?'_ The raven asked, a little curious as to why she stopped talking when he told her about he been Sasuke's brother.

'…_Yes.'_ After the answer was thought she regretted it.

'_I'm guessing bad things right?'_ Itachi smirked.

'_Well…not exactly.' _She felt guilty now and turned her head down.

'_Hn.'_

'_Itachi?'_

'_Hmm?'_

'_Do I have my eyes open?'_ She asked genuinely curious if she has them open or not.

The question was so innocent and almost pleaded that made Itachi's heart bit faster and ache at the same time. _She's such a nice girl. Why did this have to happen to her? _

'…_no._' He answered.

'_Oh_.'

'_Don't you know when you have your eyes open or close_?'

She shook her head. '_No_.'

'_Can you open them_?'

'_I'm not sure when they are open or not_.' She thought sadly.

'_Try. I'll tell you_.'

Hinata blushed a little and nodded. She tried moving the eyelids and felt her eyes moving around. He felt someone sigh in front of her and she blushed when she smelt the minty scent.

'_Let me help you_.' Itachi said softly. He moved a little on the bed. His hands moved to his eyes and started to touch pale eyelids, making Hinata close them tighter. '_Relax_.' He said. She nodded. '_Stay still_.'

She gulped. '_Ok_.' She said shyly. She relaxed her eyes and felt Itachi's colossal soft finger on top o her eyelids. He moved them up a little but Hinata closed them fast. '_I closed them didn't I_?' She asked a little embarrassed.

Itachi smiled. '_Yes_.'

'_Then_…' Her face twisted in concentration. Itachi stared at the girl amusedly as she tried to open her eyes. Her eyes opened. Her eyes were moving everywhere.

'_Now. They're open_.'

Hinata smiled. '_Now I know how to open them. Thanks Itachi_.'

'_You welcome. You have very beautiful eyes_.' He though.

Hinata blushed. '_T-thanks_.'

Itachi chuckled. '_I never thought someone could stutter while thinking_.'

Hinata blushed more.

Itachi stood up from the bed slowly. Hinata felt the bed shift and turned to Itachi with her now opened eyes. '_Where are you going?_'

'_Well, I know for a fact that Sasuke will want to talk to you. I'll wake him up_.'

Hinata smiled happily and nodded. '_Thank you_!'

Itachi chuckled again. 'Any time.'

-----------

**-The end for this chapter-**

**A/N: So basically I'm giving everyone an idea of what will happen in the next chapter. Orochimaru and Kabuto, Itachi not liking Orochimaru. **

**Oh! Before anyone asks. Nope, Itachi is not falling for Hinata. He's just been nice, because he's hot and all, I might make Sasuke a little jealous in the future…what do you all think? Yes? No? Maybe? You decide.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Next update will be up next Thursday!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**See No Evil**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_**Warning: Unbeta'ed, POV changes**_

_**Chapter: eight**_

Previously…

Hinata blushed. 'T-thanks.'

Itachi chuckled. 'I never thought someone could stutter while thinking.'

Hinata blushed more.

Itachi stood up from the bed slowly. Hinata felt the bed shift and turned to Itachi with her now opened eyes. 'Where are you going?'

'Well, I know for a fact that Sasuke will want to talk to you. I'll wake him up.'

Hinata smiled happily and nodded. 'Thank you!'

Itachi chuckled again. 'You welcome.'

The raven exited the room, closing the door silently behind him. He started to walk towards his little brother's room. His thoughts trailing back to the young Hyuuga girl. '_My brother says I'm asexual, but I'm attracted to Hinata, which means I'm not an emotionless bastard. I am just a …bastard.'_

Itachi shook his head with a smirk and finally arrived in front of Sasuke's room. He knocked two times. He heard something hit the floor hard, a little scrambling sounds, the doorknob twisted and a very ansty Sasuke opened the door. The younger's face frowned.

"What?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Well, I thought you might want to know that Hinata's brain was de-blocked. We can read her mind again."

Sasuke eye's widened a small smile appeared, but that soon disappeared and a frown appeared. "What the hell were you doing with Hinata?" He said angrily, glaring at his brother.

"Mom, told me to." Itachi said, smirking mentally. His brother is jealous that he was with Hinata. '_How cute, little brother.'_

Sasuke growled and he side stepped around his brother and started to run towards Hinata's room, but before he could make it far, Itachi grabbed his arm.

"What the hell? Let go." Sasuke said pulling his hand free from his brother.

"Mind if I come along?" Itachi asked tilting his head to the side ignoring the death glare his younger brother was giving him. He knew the answer, but he was still going.

"Yes." Sasuke growled.

Itachi's emotionless face turned in to one of amusement. "And why is that?" He asked his lips twitching in need for a smirk to appear.

"Because." Sasuke said, clenching his jaw.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Because?" He was enjoying this too much and he knew it, but he just adored to annoy Sasuke so much it was natural for him to do this kind of things on a daily basis. Besides, he hasn't seen Sasuke for months. This could be considered a stress reliever for him.

"I don't need a reason. Just stay away from her."

Itachi watched his younger brother turn around and walk away to Hinata's room. Itachi smirked and shook his head, following his younger brother closely and quietly. He could feel the murderous aura erupting from his younger brother. '_I can't believe how easily I can make him angry.'_ Itachi thought smiling a little.

**Sasuke's PoV**

'I hate this so much right now. I'm supposed to be the first person Hina-chan is supposed to talk with, not my brother! Why did my mother left Itachi there instead of just calling me and tell me to keep watching her until she did whatever she was going to do. I growled a little. I wonder what Hinata thought of him?'

I growled at the thought of Hinata actually liking to talk with Itachi. I bet he started telling her some pretty lies. I closed my eyes and heaved a sigh. I think I'm paranoid. But it gets me so mad that he got to talk to my Hina-chan before me.

I arrived in front of Hina's bedroom. I opened the door silently and slowly. I saw her seated against the wall. She had her eyes opened. My eyes widened. Can she see?

"Hinata?" I asked silently.

"She still can't see." Itachi said behind me.

I frowned. "Hn." I turned to him with a glare. He stood in the entrance with an emotionless face. "Out." I said angrily.

"Why?" He asked faking a hurt expression.

"Because she's _my_ fiancé."

He tilted his head to the side. "But I want to tell something to Hina-chan."

My face-hardened when I heard my brother call her in such a familiar way. "And what would that be?"

My brother smirked. "I just wanted to let her know that she has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."

My anger increased and I pushed my brother hard out of the room, growling. I glared at my older brother. "Go fuck your self." I said slamming the door at his face.

"How rude little brother." He yelled outside.

"Hn." After I released a sigh and calmed my self I walked to sit beside Hinata on the bed, making it shift a little and Hinata turn to me. I smiled. She finally opened her eyes. They seemed empty but they are still beautiful. It was like she was looking pass by me. It made my heart ache a little. I caressed her cheek softly.

'_Sasuke? Itachi?' _She asked in her thought uncertain of who was with her at the moment_. _I frowned when I heard her asking for my brother. I saw her sniff a little and then she smiled. '_Sasuke.' _She thought. I smiled. She knows my scent.

'_Sasuke.' _I heard her say again. My eyes went to hers and I caressed her cheek tenderly.

'_Hinata can you hear me?'_ She didn't answer right away. It was like she was trying to understand what I was saying.

I saw her smile and nod. '_I can hear you!'_ She thought happily. I smiled and pulled her to me in an embrace. I heard her gasp, but she soon returned the hug. "Oh God." I buried my face on her dark locks.

'_Hinata you have no idea how much I missed your voice.'_ I felt her blush and I smirked. She's so cute.

'_I missed your voice too.'_ She said silently, nuzzling on my chest. I smiled and hugged her tighter. She held her hand up and tried to find my face. I grabbed her hand and pulled it to me cheek. She smiled and caressed my cheek tenderly. I moved my face to the side and kissed her hand. She blushed again.

'_How do you feel?' _I asked her, pulling her to seat on my lap. She moved a little and raised her hands and with my help they rounded my neck.

'_I feel much better now.'_ She thought smiling.

'_Good.'_ I kissed her cheek, she pulled back a little with a blush and attempted to kiss me back, but instead she ended kissing my eye. I chuckled and kissed her other cheek. She pouted and leaned up to kiss me again. This time she kissed my nose.

'_Am I missing?' _She asked with a blush.

I smirked. _'It depends. What's your target?' _She blushed again and started to move a little on my lap. I groaned a little, a blush daring to appear on my cheeks.

'_Lips.'_ She thought of it so fast I almost didn't catch it. I smirked again and held her close to me. I leaned down and blew air on her ear, making her shiver. I licked her ear, enjoying how her body tensed and how the goose pumps appeared on her. I kissed her and nibbled it softly, making Hina's hand's grip my shoulders. I heard her breathing hitch, her eyes close. I bit and sucked softly making her moan mentally and externally. I leaned back when I noticed I made her a hickey. I kissed the mark and caressed her lips with mine.

'_Then kiss my lips._' I thought, making her shiver again. She leaned up to kiss me full on my lips. I smiled mentally while returning the kiss. I licked her lips, making her sigh and open her mouth to give me passage inside her hot cavern. We moaned when we felt our tongues touch. My hands went to her waist moving her to seat on my lap facing me. I pulled her closer to me, enjoying the sweet taste of my lover's kiss. I stopped the kiss when I heard the doorknob twist and then opened. I glared at the person that was standing there.

"I told you to leave." I said angrily to my brother.

He rolled his eyes. "I just came by to ask if you or Hina wanted something to eat before dinner." He said.

I frowned and I turned to Hina. '_Hina, do you want a snack before dinner.'_

'_No thanks.'_ She thought. I turned back to my brother my soft eyes hardening when my brother kept smiling like a creep. "She said no." I tell him.

He nods. "You?" He asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "No."

He nodded. " Ok then. I'm leaving." Itachi said. I nodded again without turning. '_Bye Itachi.'_ I heard Hinata think.

What the hell? She knew he was here? I frowned and started to look deeply in to her eyes. Does she even knows what she is doing to me?

I lowered my forehead on hers and I released a sigh. I saw her smile and attempted again to kiss my lips. I chuckled when she kissed my chin. I cupped her face and started kissing all over her delicate face, making her blush more and giggle. I nuzzled on her cheek and leaned back. I leaned down and kissed her lips.

'_I love you Hina. You have no idea how much_.' I thought, making her blush and smile more. She hugged me tightly.

'_I love you too Sasuke_.'

**Itachi's PoV**

I sighed closing Hinata's door behind me. My brother is so thick headed. But I do admire his dedication to the person he loves. I kind off envy them both for having each other. I walked around the hallways until I met the stairs. I went down, grabbed a book from our library and went to lay down on the couch in the living room. I was so engrossed in my book I hardly heard some faint knocking in the front door. I frowned when I noticed that the maid isn't answering it. I stood up leaving my book face down on the couch to keep the page I was in.

Who could it be? We weren't expecting anyone? I doubt it, unless the famous European doctor arrived. But, it's too early. I shook my head and proceeded to open the door to show the new arrival. I glared at the pale man with dark long hair, his yellow eyes gleaming with mischief. "What are you doing here?" I hissed.

He chuckled. "Oh dear Itachi. Anyone hearing your tone of voice will think you're not fund of me. It pains me to think that." The man said in mocked sadness.

I growled at the man. "Leave." I said, about to close the door when the snake-like man spoke.

"I was send by my colleague doctor from Belarus."

"Europe." I growled. Send? As in he's not coming? He better be or I'll go and drag him from 'Belarus' and kick his ass until he cures little Hinata.

"Oh. I'm impressed. Not many know about the European countries in the current day."

"State your business Orochimaru."

He smirked. "I was merely told to come and do some simple tests on the girl. That way when he comes he can go down to business and cure her quickly."

I glared at the smirking snake. "You're going no where near her until your 'friend' arrives from 'Belarus'. Good day." I slammed the door close on the man's face feeling a huge deal of satisfaction running through my veins. I turned around smirking when I heard the older male curse. I stopped when I heard a woman speaking. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance when the snake spoke back to her. Mom, why must you be so kind?

I heard keys entering the door and the doorknob twisting. The door opened and my mom's eyes went straight at me. "Itachi." There she comes to scold at me. "You do not slam a door to a person's face. That is rude and childish. Now say you're sorry."

I raised an eyebrow. Does she actually believe _I'm_ going to say sorry to _him?_ Him of all peoples? Like hell. I turned to the grinning snake. I glared at the man.

"Hn." I turned my back away from him, walking to the living room, knowing that my mother will surely follow me.

"Itachi, come back here." She said.

We entered the room. I stopped and turned to her scowling face. "Mother."

She calmed a little when she heard me use my calming voice. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"We can't trust him. He's an old acquaintance of mine. A pedophilic. We shouldn't let him get close to Hinata or Sasuke." I said seriously.

Her eyes widened. "How do you know such a person?"

"Collage." I said simply.

"But, he's supposed to be helping the doctor that is flying from Europe." I frowned. "As long as someone is with them at all times, we shouldn't have a problem right?" She asked. I reluctantly nodded. There is true in that, but I don't trust the man. "If what you say is true and it's not a grudge…It's not a grudge is it?" She asked looking at me sternly.

"No." I said. She nodded. "But…he is also Sasuke's school's nurse. Then…if he has a job with kids, the principal and teacher must trust him."

"Hn."

She sighed. "You know I would never let my son and his fiancé be in danger right?" Her eyes shined with hurt.

I nodded. She feels guilty and she hasn't done anything yet. I sighed.

"Mom. I'll keep an eye on him. He will be able to help this famous doctor and he'll cause no damage." This way she can relax about having that snake in our house. Talking about the snake. It's strange he hasn't barge in the conversation.

She smiled. "Thank you."

I nodded and narrowed my eyes in suspicion when the older male didn't enter to check what we were saying. I frowned a little. There's some stairs around the corner entrance. '_I bet he_…_but wait._' "Where are Tsunade and Kabuto?" I asked noticing their absence.

"They are waiting for some supply. I told the driver to pick them up later." I nodded narrowing my eyes. The snake is definitely up stairs.

"I'll check on Hinata and Sasuke." I said walking towards the stairs as fast as I could.

She nodded. "I'll look for your father. He said he was home already. I'll introduce them to _him._"

I nodded and went up the stairs.

**No PoV**

Hinata's room door opened slowly. A pale man with long black hair and yellow eyes entered the small room. His eyes went directly to the two teenagers on the bed. A girl with indigo hair was seating on a raven's lap while they separated from their kiss. They were breathing hard when the raven glared at him.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Sasuke hissed.

The older male chuckled. "The young today. Hissing at their elders in such a way." He tilted his head to the side. "Is nice seeing you too Sasuke." The man said with a sly smile, his eyes going to the confused girl still starring at the raven, her breathing slowing down, but her blush was evident as day. "Cute." Orochimaru said.

Sasuke growled. "Don't you fucking even think about it." Sasuke hissed, holding Hinata closer to him.

'_Sasuke? What's wrong?'_ Hinata asked confused.

'_Nothing. Just stay still.'_ Sasuke orders still glaring at the yellow-eyed man.

The older male closed the door silently and crossed the room, to stand in front of the bed. Sasuke pushed Hinata to seat behind him and stood up, glaring at the paler intruder. "Leave." Sasuke hissed.

Hinata was confused. She didn't know what was going on, but she could feel a very thick tension in the room that unnerved her. Sasuke even moved her away from his lap and stood up from the bed, not telling her why or if he was leaving. She could still smell him, but she wasn't sure if it was the lingering smell of his touch or the real thing. '_Sasuke.'_

'_I'm fine. Just get back.'_ Sasuke thought.

Orochimaru smiled and walked closer to the raven. They stood only inches away. "My, Sasuke you have grown." They were the same height. Orochimaru's yellow eyes were leering at the younger male in front of him.

The raven watched in disgust as the man leered at him like a piece of meat. He fisted his hands and ordered the man to leave once again. The snake just stared at the raven, licking his lips. His yellow eyes went to the girl, starring around, not knowing what is happening. He smiled his sadistic smile. Noticing the older man's starring at Hinata, Sauke side-stepped in the man's eye sight of the indigo girl, his obsidian eyes glaring to kill at the man. The raven raised his fist, and the door opened. They both turned to the person entering.

Itachi stood in the entrance glaring at the older man. "Who gave you permission to come up here?" He growled.

"Oh. A happy reunion." Orochimaru jeered.

'_How could you let him in_?' Sasuke thought so his brother could listen.

'_Mom_.'

Sasuke frowned. '_Why_?'

'_She's too nice. You know that_.'

'_Why did you let your eyes off of him_?'

'_He went up the back stairs. I didn't see him because I was too busy warning our mother._'

'_Asshole_.'

Orochimaru smirked knowing that the two ravens were communicating mentally. "Aw. I'm hurt. I want to be part of the conversation too, not only the topic."

The two Uchiha glared at the man. "You're to never enter here without me or a parent." Itachi said.

"Aw. I feel like a child." The man pouted. "No matter. I still need to get some blood sample from her."

"You're doing nothing concerning her." Sasuke hissed behind him.

"Hn. If you want to make her all better, I advise you to not impede my designated favor to help the Hyuuga girl." His voice was laced with mockery that made both Uchiha fist their hands. Sasuke growled.

"If blood is what you need than there are tubes on the desk." Itachi said. "I'll do it." The older raven said stopping the snake. Orochimaru smiled and walked away allowing the access the raven needed to walk to the bed where the young Hyuuga was still seating, loss in her mind.

'_What is going on?'_ She asked.

'_Nothing Hina-chan. Itachi will just take some blood. Extend your hand.' _ Sasuke commanded.

'_O-ok.'_ She extended her right hand. Itachi got on the bed and grabbed her hand softly. He cleaned her hand and tide her arm with the elastic. He pushed the needle in, making Hinata gasp a little. The little tube filled up with her blood soon and he removed the tube and needled. He cleaned the wound and gave Sasuke a band-aid to put on her arm. Sasuke took the band-Aid and put it on the little puncture.

Itachi shoved the tube on the older male hands, receiving a smile. "Now leave." Orochimaru's eyes glinted.

"Thank you Itachi-_kun_." The man purred, walking out of the small room.

"Stay here with her. I'm going down to talk with father." Itachi said opening the door once again.

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"…Thanks."

"Hn."

He closed the door behind him.

Sasuke hugged Hinata. '_Sasuke, what was happening?'_

Sasuke sighed and decided to tell Hinata about what just happened. After telling her everything she was still confused. '_What did he do for the two of you to hate him so much?'_

'_I told you Hinata. He's a pedophilic.'_

'_Did he…do something to you?' _He asked uncertain_._

Sasuke sighed again and kissed Hinata's forehead_. 'Nothing that Itachi was not able to stop.'_

'_He…what did he do?_' Hinata wanted to know_._

'_Don't worry. He didn't actually do anything, but he was planning on. Itachi arrived on time and got me away from him.'_

'_How old were you?'_

'_I was twelve.'_

'_I knew you at that time. I met you when you were twelve!' _Hinata thought surprised.

'_Hn.'_

'_I'm sorry.'_

'_For?'_

'_Making you tell me.'_

'_You didn't make me. I told you out of my free will.'_

'_Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me those things.'_ Hinata thought nuzzling Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke smiled_. 'Of course I would. I trust you more than anyone in the world. I love you.' _He said kissing the mark on her neck.

Hinata blushed_. 'I love you too.'_

"Orochimaru have you finished the test on her blood?" Mikoto asked the man with yellow.

"Ah, miss Uchiha, yes I have. I only need to give him the results and he'll be able to tell what is wrong with her in no time."

The woman nodded. They both heard some knocks on the entrance door. "Mikoto. He's here." Fugaku said with Hiashi beside him.

She nodded and the four of them walked to the door. A maid appeared jumping slightly when she saw the four people walking to her direction. She bowed to them an opened the door slowly. The door showed a man with shoulder length white-slivery hair, pale skin, green eyes and two red little circles on each side of his forehead. He had a black bag and a suitcase. His face was emotionless but his eye showed kindness. He was wearing a white suit with a black-buttoned shirt.

Orchimaru smiled. "Welcome back Kimimaro."

-End—Chapter-

A/n: So, this is the long awaited doctor. Surprised? I hope so. What will Kimimaro find? Will Hinata be cured? Is the doctor really as good as Kabuto and Orochimaru say? Is he good?


	9. Chapter 9

_**See No Evil**_

_**A/N: Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_**Warning: Unbeta'ed, POV changes**_

_**Chapter: nine**_

Previously…

Mikoto nodded with a small smile.

They both heard some knocks on the entrance door. "Mikoto. He's here." Fugaku said with Hiashi beside him.

She nodded and the four of them walked to the door. A maid appeared jumping slightly when she saw the four people walking to her direction. She bowed to them and opened the door slowly. The door showed a man with shoulder length white-slivery hair, pale skin, green eyes and two red little circles on each side of his forehead. He had a black bag and a suitcase. His face was emotionless but his eye showed kindness. He was wearing a white suit with a black-buttoned shirt.

Orchimaru smiled. "Welcome back Kimimaro."

"Orochimaru." Kimimaro nodded. He turned towards the two elder men and the beautiful woman. He bowed, giving a kind smile. "I'm Kimamaro Saroshi. It is my honor to serve you all."

Hiashi and Fugaku nodded. "I'm Hiashi Hyuuga." The Hyuuga said.

"I'm Fugaku Uchiha."

"And I'm Mikoto Uchiha." The raven woman said smiling kindly.

"It is very nice to meet you all. Kabuto has talked, much about all of you and I only hope I can solve your problem."

"So do we." Hiashi said with a nod.

"Well, I would like to start as soon as I can. That is, if you all don't mind." Kimimaro asked politely.

Mikoto blushed a little. Hiashi nodded. "It would be best if you do." He said with a concerned face.

The white-haired nodded. "Don't worry. You're daughter will be up and talking in no time."

The two leaders nodded thankfully.

**Hinata's PoV**

'_Someone's coming_.' I thought burying my face deeper in Sasuke's chest. We were lying down on my bed. I was hugging Sasuke's waist while he was hugging me back.

I felt Sasuke sit up on the bed, making me fall on his lap again. '_It's probably your father._' He thought.

I nodded. '_Probably_.' I answered. I felt Sasuke move again and a bunch of different smells instantly over-powered my senses. One of them was new, but I wasn't sure if it was someone I knew that wasn't using perfume or cologne, or if neither. Sasuke held me tighter.

'_Hn. Dr. Famous is here_.' He thought. I smiled when I heard him think this.

I frowned a little when I felt Sasuke tense a little and start to hold me tighter. '_Sasuke, what's wrong?' _

I felt him sigh. _'…Nothing.' _That nothing sounded a lot like something. I felt him shift me to the side a little bit and his chest moving again, signaling me that he was talking again. I could hear vibrations. Is that his voice? Am I hearin? But it sounds so fuggy. I frowned concentrating on the vibrations. I wonder whom is he talking to? My father? His father? Or my new doctor? Ugh. It makes me so mad when I can't hear them clearly or talk. I want to voice out something. I want to know what is going on around me!

Sasuke stopped talking. '_Hina?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_I have to go, but I promise I'll come back as soon as I can.'_

I frowned a little, but nodded either way. I feel weird. It feels like something bad is going to happen, and I don't want anything to happen to Sasuke.

'_Ok. Promise to come back soon?' _I held my pinky up in front of, what I thought was, his face.

'_Of course.' _He said, intertwining his pinky with mine. I smiled when I felt his long finger around mine. I felt him lean down and kiss my forehead.

'_See you around_.'

'_Hah. Think you around_?'

'_Heh…yeah_.' He leaned again and kissed my cheek. I am so sure if I could see and he would do this in front of people I would be blushing like a tomato.

He stood up from the bed. I could still smell him. My eyes fell a little, and my heart ached. He is just in front of me and I already miss him. I want to have his warm presence next to me again. I felt a pale, big hand cup my cheek. It was Sasuke's. I don't know what I expected, but what I got was much, much better. He leaned down, and caressed my lips with his warm lips. I smiled until he leaned back, kissing my cheek once again when I felt him walk away.

I sighed sadly until someone laid a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to where the countenance of the person should be and smiled, knowing the person was my father. He patted my head and soon left where Sasuke did, followed by a strong cologne; Sasuke's father, and the scent of a flower perfume; Mikoto. There were two scents left. My freaky school's nurse and my new doctor, which I know nothing about.

"Hinata" Was that my name I heard?

My eyes widened. I heard him.

I turned my face towards where the silky voice came from. It was strong but soft at the same time. The person walked closer and closer until I could practically feel his presence touching mine. I frowned a little, looking up I leaned back a little to win some closure.

"Good. It seems you can hear me." But how? When? I couldn't hear Sasuke just moments ago. I only kind of heard vibrations of their voices like if I were looking I would see fuggy, but with the hearing it was…well…hard to understand. But now I can hear? Like that? How? Does it have to do with this man? "My name is Dr. Kimimaru, like you have been told. I'm going to run some test on some blood samples that my colleague was so kind to draw so I will know a bit about your inner system."

I nodded and continued my face towards him, noticing the man in front hasn't still moved. I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt a soft, warm hand caressing my eyebrows and front tenderly. I leaned back, knowing that my eyes widened a little bit. The two men chuckled and my eyes moved to the other sound in the room. Orochimaru, the one that smelled like ice and old pine started walking closer and closer until the smell was hitting me in the face. I scrunched up my nose in disgust and tried to move back but an extremely cold hand grabbed mine and made me stay still. His hands were replaced and an injection was placed on my hand. I gasped and drew my hand back to my chest and glared at the man that intentionally injected me hard, for me to feel pain.

My mind started to cloud up and I couldn't think clearly, the last thing I heard was the doctor's voice. "Did you have to be so rough?"

**No POV**

"What? Does it bother you?" The snake man said with a slight grin, his yellow eyes glinting.

The white haired frowned a little and shook his head. "It's not that. She just seemed to be the fragile type."

The older male chuckled. "If she were fragile, she wouldn't be able to even move. This girl over here isn't a gentle flower like she looks."

"Still…" The younger male said looking at the sleeping girl on the bed. Sighing, he said "Let's start this already."

Orochimaru smiled and nodded with a victorious glint.

A small camera turned and the glass was pointing at the only three people in the room.

"What's taking them so long?" Asked Mikoto out of concern to Hiashi. The Hyuuga had his eyes closed and when he heard the concern in her voice his eyebrows frown and then they opened.

"I'm going to check on her." He said in a stern voice standing up from the sofa.

"No need." Came a calm voice from behind.

"What?" Hiashi asked.

"I mean there's no need to enter. I have a camera in there. I brought the cvc video to see whatever they are doing in there. If we see something out of order we barge in there."

With a frown the Hyuuga nodded. "You have a camera in every room?"

Fugaku frowned a little at the thought. "No." He said, earning a nod from Hiashi.

Fugaku walked beside Hiashi and sat beside him, nodding to his wife to seat beside him on the sofa. She nodded and sat there to watch the video, which seemed too good to be true. From what they saw the two doctors think they know what she has and even an antidote in less than two hours.

==Next day==

"Sasuke, come on! I want to visit her too!" Naruto whined beside an annoyed Sasuke walking towards his freedom of school and loudness.

"No." He said.

"Come on, you're so unfair! I want to see if she's ok as well!" The blonde yelled.

"Yeah! We want to see her!" Kiba yelled in the other side of Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. He is starting to regret ever making a truce with the very loud and equally annoying as Naruto, Kiba Inuzuka.

"And I said no." He started out walking a bit faster, but the two persistent hyperactive knuckleheads kept my pace, unluckily.

He gave up trying to lose them, but he still answered the negative response for the two persistent teens. He closed his dark eyes and tried to ignore the begs he kept listening to. Then a familiar voice called his name. He opened his eyes and noticed Neji standing in front at the entrance. The raven nodded in greeting to the brunette and the brunette did the same. Then nodded for Sasuke to leave with him.

Sasuke frowned but followed either way.

"We're leaving with Neji?" Naruto asked, frowning a little.

Sasuke growled a little. "No. I am. You two are leaving. Now."

"Oh come on! Stop been a possessive bastard and let us visit our f_riend_ Hinata!" Kiba barked stopping Sasuke by grabbing his shoulder and jerking him back. Sasuke slapped his hand away and glared at the boy, ready to defend him self if the dog lover dared bringing a fight.

"Woah there!" Naruto said, pushing Sasuke away from the equally glaring brunette. "Ok." Naruto said a little concerned. He turned to look at the raven and gave a stern look. "Go. But we'll be at your house later. Weather you like it or not." Naruto said looking behind Sasuke as well as the raven. Neji turned around and kept walking towards his car in the parking.

"Hn." Sasuke didn't object to that, he turned but before he did completely he threw a nasty glare at the Inuzuka, which was returned, plus a growl.

Sasuke continued walking, seeing the older Hyuuga entering a silver convertible, he raised an eyebrow at the expensive car, but shook it away. "Why are you the one taking me?" Sasuke asked a little confused at the brunette sitting on the driver's seat.

Neji turned the car on, with an emotionless face. He closed his light eyes and released a sigh. "My uncle told me to do so. It seems there some…troubles at the mansion."

Sasuke's eyes darted to the Hyuuga. "What?" He asked confused and concerned. "What troubles? Is Hinata ok?"

"She's…fine. They'll explain everything when we get there."

Sasuke frowned, Neji started to drive them out of there. "Do you know something?"

"…No."

"Why aren't you telling me?" Sasuke persisted angrily.

"Because I know nothing." Neji answered back turning a right on a light.

"Hn." There was silence after that.

It was only matter of time when they finally arrived at the Uchiha manor. Sasuke quickly exited the car and hastily walked towards the entrance. He opened the door harshly before the butler could, hence pushing the poor butler and making him kiss the floor. The raven barely glanced back before he fully entered the house. He quickly walked to where the Hyuuga girl was, but before he got there, he was met by an unexpected surprise.

His black eyes widened, his lips formed a small smile, and he couldn't contain him self as he ran towards the purpose for all his thoughts and turmoil's.

"Hina-chan!" He said walking to hug her, but before he could the long-haired doctor impede his pass. He glared at the pale menace. "Move."

"Sasuke." His father called. He turned to his father with an emotionless expression. "Come here. We need to talk."

Sasuke frowned. "Bu-"

"Honey." His mother interrupted him before he could say anything. "She just woke up. She's tired. Let her rest. Come with us to the next room. You'll get your time with her, but before let's have talk. Yes?" The mother said in such a tender and sweet voice, Sasuke didn't have the heart to say no, so he nodded.

"I'll stay here with Hinata and the _doctors."_ Itachi said when his father started to walk to the living room. The father nodded, but the idea didn't go too well inside Sasuke's head.

"What? Why?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi walked in front of his younger brother, and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry. Just go with them." Itachi said in a reassuring way that made the younger Uchiha think that there's something really important that he is currently missing. Sasuke frowned but nodded at Itachi. Then the younger started to walk inside the living room, soon closing it, just barely catching a glimpse of Hinata looking at his direction. His eyes widened when he noticed she was looking right at him. '_She can see!'_

"Sasuke." The head of the Uchiha called.

Sasuke turned around. "She can see?" He asked.

His mother smiled and nodded at him. He smiled, and then frowned. "Then…what's wrong?" He asked.

They all turned to each other, like asking them selves who will answer the young's question. The elder Hyuuga sighed, closing his eyes. He opened them slowly to look directly at the desperate boy.

"Sasuke." The raven directed his gaze at the Hyuuga. "Hinata…lost her memories…"

**End-chapter**

**A/N: Finished this chapte**r! NEXT!

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

_**See No Evil**_

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_**Warning: Unbeta'ed, POV changes**_

_**Chapter: ten**_

Previously…

"Sasuke." The head of the Uchiha called.

Sasuke turned around. "She can see?" He asked.

His mother smiled and nodded at him. He smiled, and then frowned. "Then…what's wrong?" He asked.

They all turned to each other, like asking them selves who will answer the young's question. The elder Hyuuga sighed, closing his eyes. He opened them slowly to look directly at the desperate boy.

"Sasuke." The raven directed his gaze at the Hyuuga. "Hinata…lost her memories…"

To say that the raven was in shock was an understatement. His eyes were wide and his lips parted a little. His mind went out of control as it kept repeating over and over what the elder Hyuuga just said. He blinked a couple of times.

"What?" Sasuke said frowning while shaking his head. "How?" He asked, directing his gaze to Hiashi. "How did this happen?" His voice held bits of anger, his thoughts running to blame the doctor and his 'helper'.

Hiashi's hard look softened when he saw the younger Uchiha ask the question, his eyes contradicting his tone as they screamed pleadingly for an answer that can be resolved easily.

But sadly, that was not the case.

"It seem that the antidote merged with a venom vile was the needed cure for Hinata's condition. Along the way some venom, missed its target and hit the memory cells. She has forgotten the last ten years of her life."

"Venom…?" The raven asked confused.

"It's not vital for her. It did bad but…it healed her." Hiashi said softly, like trying to surpass his own inner turmoil.

"Does she…remember me?"

Hiashi looked deep into Sasuke's eyes as he answered. "Not exactly. She knows who you are with a name and face, but she doesn't know who you really are in person."

"Ten years…" Sasuke mumbled while counting back the years to when they were merely eight years old. He didn't even talked to her when they were little. They started talking when they were in elementary. Even though they both knew they were both heirs they didn't speak to each other because they didn't have anything in common. They just…

He shook his head, his dark bangs moving as well. "I want to speak with her." Sasuke said with determination written all over. His parents and Hiashi smiled.

The Hyuuga nodded. "Of course. She'll be in your care after her last tests are over. I have a meeting with your father and others in an hour or so." The longhaired nodded at the Uchiha, who nodded back. "Take care of her." The older Hyuuga said to Sasuke while he left with the leader of the Uchiha trailing back.

"I will." Sasuke nodded.

**Sasuke's POV**

There's something wrong. I can feel it. I watch as my father and Hyuuga-san exits the room. The door closes with a soft sound and turned to my caring mom. She was smiling fondly as she walk towards me. She stopped in front of, looking up as I was taller than her.

"All seem fine with Hina-chan, so don't worry. Just help her out. Show her the real you, and explain things to her, but don't over due it. She's still recuperating. Ok?"

I smiled a little and nodded. "Got it." I said.

She smiled again and left the room leaving me to my thoughts.

How is it possible? We were doing so well. She accepted being with me. We both knew our secrets. We had a mutual understanding, about our gifts, family and feelings. She finally knew of my feelings as I learned about hers. Now, she doesn't even remember ever talking to me.

I closed my eyes and heaved a sigh.

Why is this happening?

I open my eyes and open the door to exit the room. I was met with another empty room. They must be in the doctor's room. I walk to that same room, knocking before actually entering. I saw four faces turning to look at me. I stayed still when I met pearl eyes. They seem a little confused as to why I was there. It made me feel weird and…hurt.

I nodded to the other three people in the room, situating my self besides my brother when they all nodded back. This is kind of awkward. I felt my brother pat me on the shoulder, I looked at him and he nodded in a way that made me have more confidence. The nod said it all. I nodded back and turn to look back at the person that currently is the theme of my inner battles.

"Say 'ah' Hinata." The white haired doctor said leaning _really _close to her and cupping her chin. I frown a little, but kept cool. It was normal for them to do that…right?

I shook my head out of that thought and kept my gaze at those pearly eyes that were looking straight at the doctor. I could feel a frown forming once again in my face.

She opened her mouth and the doctor checked her throat, vocals, and finally her eyes. The doctor leaned back for my great relief. A second more and I might have actually have taken my voice for a new ride. I mean he was all over her personal space and she didn't even care! That's so unlike her.

I narrowed my eyes when the doctor started to check her breathing, his face way too close to her chest for my liking.

"Sasuke." I turned to look at my brother. "Cool off." He hissed not even looking at me. I frowned. Cool off? What is he talking about? My hand twitched and there I noticed my hands were fisted. Damn. "Step out. I'll let you know when they're done."

"Hn." I turned to look at Hinata one more time and I left the very awkward room.

I leaned on the wall beside the door, releasing a sigh. Why am I acting like this? Is it because I know she doesn't know me? Or is it because that doctor gets to be closer to her than me? Ugh. I hate this feeling.

I crossed my arms. After a minute or two, my left foot started to tap in the wooden floor. Why are they taking so long? It's taking all my will power not to barge inside the room, grab Hinata and lock her in my room to have a serious conversation, which probably will happen either way. It will just not be right this moment.

I hit my head two times against the wall behind. This waiting is killing me. Than the door opened and my eyes darted to the doctor I was so trying to kill with my eyes only minutes ago and his nurse that I wish he was in a grave instead of walking around like he owned the mansion. The ass. Then she exited. Hinata.

She turned to me and smiled shyly. I smiled back.

"H-hi." She said.

It made my heart ache when I heard her stutter. Right. She still isn't confident with me.

"Hey." I said back.

My brother soon exited behind her.

"Hinata, I'm going to escort your doctors out. You'll stay here with Sasuke. You're father will come in a couple of hours to pick you up, ok?" Itachi said calmly, walking beside me.

Hinata blushed a little but nodded with a smile. "Thank you." She said softly, but what annoyed me is that she didn't stutter with him.

Itachi nodded. He turned around. I heard him command the two other males to follow him. The door opened and then closed, and that's when I knew that I was alone with Hinata. I turned to look at her directly. She tensed a little with her blush still present.

"Let's go to my room." I said nodding towards the direction of the stairs.

She hesitated for a brief moment, but nodded, making me sigh mentally in relief. I thought she was going to say no for a moment. We went up the stairs in a quiet and if I might add awkward way. I reached my doorknob and opened the door, letting her enter before me. I closed the door softly.

I sat on my bed looking at my awkward girlfriend. Wait. Is she still my girlfriend even though she doesn't remember? Of course she is. I won't let us end for something as dumb as…forgetting. I shook my head a little. I smirked when I noticed Hina playing with her fingers uncertain of what to do with her self. She's so cute.

"You can sit down, you know?" I said teasingly.

"Oh! Um…" She blushed and started to walk to sit at the very end of the bed, making me raise an eyebrow. She just had to sit the farthest way from me didn't she? I sighed.

I turned around in the bed and watched her eyes look at the very intriguing floor. I must admit it does have an eye-catching color. Blah. It's a boring floor woman!

I cough a little, catching her attention. "Do you know who I am?" I know that her father told me she knew who I was in face and name but I just need to make sure for my self.

She nodded. "U-uchiha Sasuke."

I nodded a little disappointed that she stuttered. "What do you remember of me?"

She tilted her head to the side and frown a little while thinking. Oh God. She looks so adorable I couldn't stop the smile. She noticed this and her eyes widened.

"You s-smiled." She said like it was the most rare thing in the world.

I tilted my head to the side a little confused. Ok, so she never seen me smile. "That's rare." I said, but she must have taken it as a question because she nodded still looking at my lips. It was oh tempting to give her a better view of it, but I stopped my self.

"So, do you remember something about me?"

My voice snapped her out of her trance, which made me smirk a little. She blushed and started to look for words. "Hm…y-you're friends with N-naruto-kun." She said.

I nodded. "What else?"

She blushed a little. "The g-girls are f-fond of you."

I mentally slapped my self. She's saying things that_ everyone_ knows! I want something more personal! More…me. Damn it!

"Hn." I turned away from Hinata and scanned the room, than I turned back to her. "Is there more?"

She thought about it and then shook her head, but then she must have remembered something because she started to nod with a smile. I raised an eyebrow and her smile disappeared and her blush deepened.

"Y-your first in every class."

My hopes were crashed. I sighed once again. I guess I shouldn't expect so much.

"I'm s-sorry." I heard Hina say. I looked at her and her sad eyes. "I-I know you are just trying to help, b-but I just c-can't remember."

"It's ok. You're trying." I said with a small smile that rapidly made her blush once again and smile. Oh, I think I'm going to smile more often.

"C-can you tell me…" She started a little soft, I was barely able to hear that and I was pretty close to her. I frowned a little when she frowned. She seems to be thinking of something. Curiously I move to sit just beside her. She tensed and looked surprised, embarrassment showing all over her. I chuckled and patted her head. She smiled, her blush not leaving any time soon, I'm sure.

"It's ok. You can ask anything you want." When she heard me she smiled and nodded. I could feel her confidence raising, which is good.

"M-my father told me, you w-would explain everything t-that has happened in the l-last ten years. C-can you?"

My eyes were about to widen but I held them still, my face was indifferent. So Hyuuga told him I would be the one to explain. I guess that's ok with me. I nodded to her.

"I can." My hand fell from her head and threw my self back on my bed. My hands placed behind my head, like a pillow. That way I could still look at Hina. I saw her blush when I did this with the corner of my eyes and the smirk came back. She was just so innocent and right now her gullibility is not helping loose that. "You should get comfortable too. It's a long story." I smiled fondly when she nodded and started to move awkwardly not knowing how to exactly lay down to make her self comfy.

I chuckled when she pouted, not knowing what to do in the end. She blushed and gave me a half glare when she saw me smirk.

"Problems in accommodations my lady?" She blushed harder and almost fell off the bed if I wouldn't have grabbed her waist. Seriously she's so clumsy. I pulled her back on the bed. Moved a little to the side and guided her so she'll lay down, her head on top of my chest. I could feel her tense body. She was so nervous I could feel her heart pounding. I think I could even hear it. It was a while before the poor girl's heartbeat slowed down. It's good because I swore I thought she was going to have a heart attack right there. I pulled a pillow and put it under my head. My hand that was still lazily on her waist could feel how she evaded touching the fingers at all cause.

"Ok, so we started talking when we were about nine or ten because of Naruto. You see…"

**Itachi's POV**

"And I think that after a couple of more visits I won't be needed anymore." Kimimaru said from beside me in the front sit. I could see Orochimaru's dark smile from the rare mirror. It infuriates me so much that he could erupt this kind of disturbing aura. And it doesn't help that the doctor is like immune to it. He doesn't disturb me as much as the passenger in the back seat.

"Oh? Then you'll be leaving America soon then?"

"Yes, I will. But until then I'll be staying at Orochimaru's."

Hn. Big surprise there. I wonder if there friends or _friends_. I shook that though out my mind when I heard the snake man agree with his companion.

"That's right. It will be like old times." Big surprise. "Turn a right over here." Orochimaru said putting his hand on my shoulder and I swear if he doesn't remove it I will rip it off. He must have sense my change of aura and so he removed his appendage. Good.

I turned to the right the man told me to, and glanced at the white haired beside me. What could someone so calm and collected be an acquaintance like Orochimaru? If you ask me there's something more than what they're letting us see. There usually is. I wonder if my father could sense me using my sharingan all the way over here. I know I couldn't read Orochimaru's mind back at the house, but that's because if I used it too hard my father would disapprove since I can actually hurt the damn man. Like I would really care. Now Kimimaru I can always read but he's never really thinking of anything interesting. He's either thinking of Hinata's problem or thinking what he will eat later that day. It was way…too normal if you ask me.

I'm sure they must know that the Uchiha possesses the Sharingan, which allows us to read their thoughts. They are medical students so maybe they drank a vile or something that can block their most important thoughts. Or…I'm getting a hell lot of paranoid.

"Ok now here the third entrance on your left. It's the only house there."

I did what I was told and entered the third entrance on my left and I almost choked on air when I saw the…_castle._ This is definitely not what one expects from a school nurse. There's something definitely wrong here.

**Hinata's POV**

It is so weird this feeling. My head was about to explode along with my chest. My heartbeat steadied a while ago, before he started to tell me about my past. I was sweating. I didn't like to sweat when I'm this close to a guy, which made me blush even more and the heat in my face to rise again. I could hear his steady breathing, and that intoxicating smell. He smelt so good it made me want to faint.

I was so in to my little world I didn't notice when Sasuke turned to look at me amusedly. I looked up and my blush deepened. Why is he looking at me like that?

"W-what?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Nothing." He said turning look at the other way. "So like I was saying. When you turned eighteen you inherited the Byakugan, and like you, I from my family, inherited the Sharingan." He said this looking at me, his dark eyes turned red, and my eyes widened.

That was so cool.

He chuckled and I tilted my head confused. "When you got the Byakugan you gained the ability to see..." Here he coughed. "…through _clothing _ofguys. But the ability increases and soon you'll be able to see through all kinds of objects."

My eyes were wide and I turned scarlet. I can see through guys clothes! Why? Oh God! Why would I want to do that?...ok, so I might actually want to do that, but still! It's wrong!

"H-how?" I asked.

"How can you do that?" He asked a little surprised.

I nodded shyly. There was a dash of red across Sasuke's nose bridge.

Sasuke coughed again, this time without a blush. He turned towards me and raised an eyebrow. "And who do you suggest we use as your test subject?"

My eyes widened. I forgot I actually need a _guy_ with clothes to actually see through his clothes!

"Um…n-no…I-I-" I couldn't even speak. OH GOD, WHAT HAVE I SAID?

"It's ok." Sasuke said smiling, his eyes glinted. He looks so handsome when he smiles. I blushed and shook my head. He chuckled once again. He seemed to be really amused. I don't know why but I like this Sasuke. It isn't like the one I thought he was. He's…soft and nice…and really amused by something.

"What?" I asked seating up to have a better view at him.

He was still trying to hold in his amusement.

"I think I should tell you about my sharingan." He said.

My eyes were directly shooting at his black eyes that suddenly changed red. They had coma's? It looked wild and so…attractive…

He started to get in to a sitting position, his head close to mine. I gulped, and I was about to faint by the heat when I heard the five words that will hunt the rest of my life.

"I can read your mind." I paled. Then I blushed, jumping out of the bed stuttering like a fool.

"Y-y-you…m-my…oh my God."

"Déjà vu." I turned to look at Sasuke that was actually laughing softly. Oh God. He's so beautiful. There he stopped and blushed while looking at me. My eyes widened when I noticed I just thought of that. I blushed.

"I'm sorry!" I said bowing completely embarrassed.

Sasuke stood up and walked in front of me. I tensed, but let my self go when I felt the warm hand of Sasuke on my shoulder, pulling me in an upright position. Our eye met, but I turned my eyes away. He took a step closer, making me walk backwards. I could see from my corner of my eye Sasuke smirk.

My back touched the wall and I gulped when Sasuke was only inches away from me. His hand cupped my chin and turned me to look at him. The heat was overwhelming. My breathing corrupted against me, my heart…did I puke it. Oh God.

He tilted his head to the side. "Don't be sorry."

"Huh?" Those dumb words were out before I could think of them.

"I don't mind if it's you that think of me like that." He said softly.

That was a surprise. From what I remembered any girl that told him he was gorgeous, cute, handsome or something like that got a glare and some nice flower decorated words.

"Hinata?"

"W-what?" I asked. Oh right. He must have read my thoughts. Is he angry?

He smiled sadly. "No. I'm not angry. There's just something more I need to tell you."

I tilted my head to side ready to listen to what more could there be.

"You're my fiancé." He said looking directly at me.

My eyes widened. What? I'm his what? I shook my head. Don't think.

"How? When?" I asked.

"Our parents made the arrangements. It was your choice to accept me as yours or not."

I blushed when I heard him say it like that. He's mine…?

He smiled. "And you're mine." He said. My heart skipped a bit and made me blush even more. He caresses my cheek tenderly. "I just wish you could just remember." He whispered.

He started to lean down to me and my heart popped. I couldn't understand why but I stayed as still as a rock. His soft lips barely touched mine and he stopped. His scent overpowering me, my eyes were almost going to the back of my head. His presence was so…so…

And there's when I couldn't stop my self. I closed the gap completely and kissed him, surprising him and my self. Oh God and how good it felt. His hands went from my shoulder, down to my lower back, pulling me against his body. My hands went instinctively around his neck. His mouth parted and a warm tongue licked my lower lip, making me gasp. His tongue invaded my mouth and I released a louder moan. Oh God this feels so good! So right! How could I forget someone as good like this?

I wanted more. Is that wrong? I pulled Sasuke more, making him trip a little and finally ending on pinning me against the wall. It made me so excited. God. What is wrong with me? His body laid flat against mine. I could feel his hard torso, his strong legs, everything about him just makes me want to moan. Why is this happening?

The door suddenly opened. We didn't noticed, but when we heard the voice we went scrambling away from each other like ants.

"Wow." Were the simple words that Itachi said. He looked from Sasuke to me like evaluating.

Sasuke was in the other side of the room and I was in the other corner. We were still breathing hard and flushed.

What just happened?

Itachi turned to me. "Oh I think it was a full make-out session."

My eyes widened. He can read my mind too!

"Yeah." Itachi said with a smirk.

Sasuke growled walking back to me, glaring at his brother. "Damn it Itachi. I thought it was mom."

"Oh? That's right. If mom would know of this, she would thing his son was taking advantage of his _girlfriend_."

Sasuke scowled and stood in front of me when Itachi turned his eyes to me.

"Just leave and don't tell mom."

"Or you'll what? Hm, little brother?" Itachi said teasingly, it was bad of him to do that to Sasuke. And if his mother knew than my father will soon know, and that's not good for me nor Sasuke.

"He and I will disagree when your mom asks us if what your saying is true." They both turned to me surprised. I'm not surprised they are, I mean I think I'm more surprised than them. I didn't stuttered!

"O-k. I guess I wont tell mom." Itachi said smirking, leaning on the entrance.

"Itachi, get out."

Itachi turned his eyes to Sasuke boringly and rolled his eyes. "Fine." He left but not before winking at me. I blushed and Sasuke slammed the door shut, his eyebrow twitching. "Annoying brother." He mumbled.

I blushed when Sasuke turned to me. "Sorry." He said.

"Huh?" I said tilting my head to the side clearly confused as to why he is apologizing.

"Sorry, I got carried away."

My eyes widened. "No. I was the one who…um…"I blushed. I couldn't even finish what I was saying!

"Then it's both our faults." Sasuke said.

I nodded with a small smile, happy with the conclusion.

"So, are you ok with all I have told you?"

It took me a moment to fully understand what he was asking but I soon got it. I nodded slowly.

"Yes." I whispered earning a smile from the handsome raven. My handsome raven. My boyfriend. I blushed when I noticed him smile. Oh GOD. How embarrassing. It's definitely going to take a while for me to get use to that.

"You can try." Sasuke said smirking.

"Stop that! Don't read my mind! There must be an off switch or something!" I said covering my ears like it would help. He laughed.

He walked towards me and cupped my chin. "I'm happy you're not stuttering anymore."

Once again I was caught off guard. I'm not stuttering! I smiled. I'm not stuttering!

"Yeah. Thank you!"

He raised an eyebrow. "For?"

"For being…you!" I said happily. He blushed! Ah! He blushed! He looks so…no! Don't think. Don't think. Don't think. Don't think. Don't think!

"Sasuke! Hiashi-san is here!" Sasuke's mom's soft voice sounded loudly from downstairs. I couldn't help the disappointment Sasuke showed. I wanted to be with him a little while longer. I like it. Besides I like talking with him.

The raven smiled at me and grabbed my hand. I blushed and followed him downstairs.

My father was beside Sasuke's parents. They smiled when they saw us holding hand. I blushed.

"Let's go Hinata. You need to learn how to use the Byakugan once again." My father's voice was serious but it held some softness that made me smile. I nodded. Sasuke released my hand and leaned down to kiss my front. I blushed _again _and stuttered a good bye to everyone.

End of chapter number ten! And it's LONG!

So if anyone finds any errors please tell me!

Thank you for reading! REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

_**See No Evil**_

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_**Warning: Unbeta'ed, POV changes**_

_**Chapter: eleven**_

_Sasuke reading Hinata's mind_

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

Hinata's POV

This is harder than what I thought it would be. How did I do it before? How could I control my Byakugan? And knowing I did it in the same day I got it, it's incredible.

"Enough pracetice." My father said frowning deep in thought.

I nodded, controlling my elaborated breathing, swiping away a sweat threatening to trail down my face.

"Maybe Neji had a better technique for your case." My father mumbled. "But that boy hardly appears now." He suddenly looked at me, surprising me a little. "Call Neji. Ask him to teach you again."

"H-hai." I said. Following my father walk away soon to change directions towards his own room. I sighed and went to my room where my phone is. Maybe I should call Sasuke as well after I call Neji? I wonder what he is doing?

I blush at the thought.

I opened my door. Walked towards my bed and looked for my mobile. I found it under my pillow. I dialed Neji's number and waited. Soon the call was answered and a voice that did not belonged to Neji answered.

"Hello." The voice said. It sounded familiar. I frowned and tilted my head to the side.

"Neji?" I asked knowing the person in the other was not him.

"Hmm…" The voice sounded amused and it held a smooth sound to it that gave me disturbing shivers. "I'm afraid not." The male said.

"Who is it? Is N-neji there?" I said a little uncertain not sure what answer to expect.

There was a chuckle in the other side. "You don't recognize my voice?" The voice said amusedly.

"…" I didn't answer quickly, but soon decided to speak. "I'm sorry, but I need to s-speak with my cousin." I said.

"I'm afraid that can't be done in the moment. He's…_busy_."

"B-busy? With what i-is he busy?"

Another chuckle was created and a scowl adorned my face.

"Can't say, but I'll tell him you called. Good day Hinata-chan." The voice said, quickly hanging up, not letting me speak up before the hung up sound started.

I stare confusedly at my mobile, unsure what to do. Neji's absence this last couple of days was starting to look like he haven't even stepped a foot in the house, but the bed, his favorite food been missing and his car appearing and then banishing early in the morning says otherwise. What could he be doing that is so time-hugging? And why hasn't he called or something?

I gripped my telephone tightly. What if he's in some kind of problem? What if he needs my help? My eyes widened at that thought. Then quickly erased the absurd thought. I close my eyes tightly. What should I do? What? What?

A picture came to my mind with raven hair, alabaster skin and deep obsidian eyes. Sasuke. I looked down at my phone and started scrolling for Sasuke's phone.

**Sasuke's POV**

This is the stupidest, most annoying, absurd and head down the worst day ever. Why you ask? Because the two most idiotic people in the world are right on my face screaming at me for not letting them talk to Hinata. One Hyper blonde, and a nearly too painful high pitched brunette. Ok, so not high pitch, but still too loud. And seeing them waist their breath while I'm not even listening is just, well stupid. Just like the two male in front of me. I swear they haven't even notice I'm still looking at the fountain right behind them. There I could se two small birds taking a bath, then fly away. My eyes followed them up in the air until I felt my phone vibrate in my pants. I reached down and grabbed it.

My eyes widened slightly a small smile threatening to adorn my face. I glared at the two guys still fighting, except now they are fighting each other for only God knows why. I stood from my chair and walked back inside the house leaving the two latches outside while I answered my lucky call.

"Hey." I said.

"…H-hi." I heard the shy response. I could practically hear her blush. I smirked.

"How are you doing?" I asked walking deeper in the house when I saw the blonde and the brunette look around, trying to find me.

"Hm…well I haven't gone to school this week. S-so I was wondering i-if you have seen N-neji."

I rose an eyebrow not expecting her to ask that. Neji, huh? Now that she asks. "No, I haven't. Why, is he missing?" I asked ready to grab my car keys from the tea table.

"N-no. I don't think so."

"You don't _think_ so?"

"N-no. I mean he's been coming so late and leaving so late of the house that I don't see him anymore."

"Oh." I frowned a little. "Maybe he found a girlfriend or something."

I could hear her shaking her head. "You're probably right." She said softly.

"Do you want me to come over?" This time I can hear her heat rushing to her face.

"Hmm…I-I haven't learned how to control my Byakugan…" She said hesitantly.

"Oh? So that's why you were looking for Neji? What about your dad?" The pause in her answer was enough for me. "I can teach you."

"Really?!" She asked happily and I left the smile go to my lips.

"Of course." I said a little cocky. "I'll be there in five."

"Ok!" She said happily.

**Hinata's POV**

"Ok!" I said happily a blush permanently in my face.

I feel butterflies in my stomach. I'm nervous? My blush deepened. I'm excited! Oh God!

I shake my head. If I can actually see through clothes and Sasuke reads my thoughts, what would he think? He will definitely think I'm a complete pervert! I blush harder. I wonder if I already did look through his clothes already. Did he read my thoughts when I did? What did I think then? Oh God.

I flustered a burrined my head deep in my pillow and released a scream muffled by the soft object. This is impossible. I might die before Sasuke could ever arrive. I gulped a little, thinking once again that Sasuke was coming.

OH MY GOD!

Sasuke's coming!

I jerked up from the pillow and started to re-arrange my room. It was a mess. I don't know why but I have the urge to accommodate the cleanest part of my room. Why do I feel like this?

I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard the ring of the door. I ran out and went to the front where a maid was about to open the door.

"Wait!" I hissed at her silently.

She jumped and turned. "Hinata-sama?" She asked.

I sighed. What am I doing? The maid checked who it was from the hole. Her eyes widened and then she turned back to me.

"Do you have a habit of evading young Sasuke?" She asks.

"Uh?" I blushed. I have evaded him before? "Hmm…no." I whispered. I turned away and started to walk to my room yelling her to open the door and send Sasuke to my room. Better get this over with. I hope I don't think of anything _too _embarrassing. I released a sigh and sat on my bed waiting for the handsome raven to enter in my room.

The door was silently open and I almost stopped my self from looking. I looked up to see the reign of my thoughts. I almost blushed when his deep onyx eyes stared at mine. He nodded solemnly and a ghost of a smirk appeared on his tempting lips.

It was one word that came to my mind and I couldn't stop it from surfacing in my thoughts and then went through my lips as a whisper. "Fiancé." It was so weird and hard to believe that someone so…like _him, _is _my_ fiancé. It's so surreal.

I smiled timidly. "Hi." I said.

"Hey." He said walking to seat beside me on my bed. I gulped at the closeness. His hand were barely touching mine, but it felt like a jolt of electricity. I tensed. I didn't know what to do, what to say. Say something Hinata. You were the one to call him here. Say something!

I closed my eyes tightly.

"What did your father tell you?"

I was caught off guard by the question. That's when I remembered. Neji. I turned my pale eyes to the one besides me. His eyes widened slightly at my sudden movement.

"Neji." I said.

He frowned. "What?" He asked.

"Neji's missing." I said.

His frowned deepened. "Missing? As in he ran away, or been kidnap or just staying at a friend's house?"

"…" I looked down. "I don't know." I whispered.

Sasuke seem to understand and he just caressed my cheek, than raised my chin up to meet his dark eyes.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. He'll call." His voice was soft and reassuring. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you." I said, making him chuckle.

"Now, let's start this training of your Byakugan shall we?" He asked standing up and pushing his hands in his pocket.

Later…

**Sasuke's POV**

I could feel her concentrating but her thoughts are pushing in to her. I sighed.

_I'm going to see through Sasuke's clothes. OMG. OMG. OMG! I can't! I can't!_

I closed my eyes and released a sigh. Is it really that big of a deal to see me naked? I opened my eyes and stare at her blushing form trying to shake her thoughts away, knowing I was reading them.

I want her to learn how to control her Byakugan quickly, and this is the only way. That I approve of, of course. I don't want her seeing any other guys naked. Then after this she can practice with other things and eventually see through every object. I'm using my self because eventually we'll be married and she'll see me naked. A lot. So this is a training exercise for both benefits.

I smirked.

She gasped.

I raised an eyebrow. "Stop reading my mind! It makes it harder!" She said covering her ears. Why does she keep doing that? That's no help at all.

I shrugged. "Fine." I said. I closed my eyes and leaned back and situated my self in a relaxed position on her bed. I don't have super hearing but I swear I heard her squeak.

This bed is pretty comfortable and it smells so good. I moved my head to the side, breathing in the addicting smell. It smells just like her. It was about two minutes later when I heard Hina gasp. I open an eye to look at her.

Her left hand covering her eyes. I opened my other eye and sat up, putting my hands on my knees.

"So?" I asked hiding the smirk.

"…"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Hinata?" My eyes widened when she was about to fall. I grabbed her waist and quickly stopped her from falling. I sighed, seeing her blushing unconscious face. 'This might take a while to getting used to.' I smiled at the tender face she sported. 'But I don't care, as long as I'm with you.' I said looking at my future wife.

I carried her in my arms and sat down on her bed, seating her on my lap. I pulled her face up and kissed her softly on the lips. 'I wonder if the doctors haven't figured out what was that caused Hinata's problems…' I frowned. I felt something vibrating on the bed. I looked around the bed until I realized it was Hinata's phone. I laid her on the bed and grabbed the mobile out of her pocket softly.

My eyes widened when I saw who was calling. 'Why is _he_ calling Hinata? And why does she have his number?'

**Neji's POV**

I groaned as sleep banishes from my body. I blinked a couple of times, unable to see anything. I frowned. I'm tide down, but I have no blindfold, so what's wrong? _Byakugan._ I activated my bloodline and looked around, but soon a sinful pain surrounded my eyesight, head and vertebra. I scrunched my eyes shut and bent over. What just happened? It feels like…something in my head is preventing me to use my bloodline. Who did this?

I released a heavy breath. And where am I?

From the little I could see before the pain overpowered me was that I'm in a warehouse. The distinguish smell was of raw materials and manufactured goods stored around, meaning that is still in use. That means the one who brought me here must be someone that works here or have connections to this place.

I looked around scrunching my eyes to see as mush as I could with no light, trying to get used to the dark. This room seemed to be un-used. If no one uses this room, than that would explain the lights. The lights are off, or not working, either way the only way I can be able to see is with my Byakugan, but…

_Byakugan._ The pain came right back when I did it this time. It was so much I felt my brain was frying in my head. I closed my eyes again and breathed in and out, trying to compose my self again.

I guess Byakugan is out of the question.

**I know. It's short. But I had to update. I had this for quite some time since I'm fixing the next part since it's so rough. Anyway, I hope you all review. Ideas and criticisms are welcome!**

**Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**See No Evil**_

_**A/N: Hello! Well I've noticed some of you stopped reviewing…I guess that's what I get for not updating…T.T**_

_**Please review again!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_**Warning: Unbeta'ed, POV changes**_

_**Chapter: twelve**_

_Sasuke reading Hinata's mind_

_Thinking_

"_Phone"_

"Talking"

Sasuke's PoV

I smiled as I watched Hinata concentrate on the wall of her room. She looked so cute, her eyes determined, her teeth nibbled her lips and that annoyingly too cute to be true blush adorning her cheeks. Her eyes suddenly widened and she turned to with a huge smile, then when she remembered something she turned away with a full body blush.

_I saw him again!_

I rolled my eyes and walked beside her, touching her shoulder to catch her attention. She looked up, her bloodline already off.

"Could you see through the wall?" I asked, knowing already the answer she will give me. I am so proud of her. She nodded excitedly. "Ok then tell me. What was behind it?" I asked. It was a little test to see how far through the wall she could see. I laid out things in the other room, which is empty, some random things here and there to pin point exactly how much is her diameter.

"I saw…the carpet, the bed that had a lamp on it, the cabinet had two roses in each one. And against the wall there was a table with two chairs, two plates, two glasses and a vase with three tulips in it." She closed her eyes and stopped her bloodline and turned to me with a small smile and a blush.

"Very good. Let's go eat." I sai grabbing her hand softly and leading her to the other room where I out the table. I told her to seat down while I search for the food in the kitchen. She nodded and I left. It wasn't long before I came back with two sandwiches and orange juice.

We ate silently. It felt so comfortable been like this with her it was almost too good. I peeked some glances at her, and I noticed her doing the same. She blushed when I caught her and I couldn't help the smirk that came with it. She was just too…precious.

I growled internally when I felt a mobile vibrating in my pant's pocket.

"W-what's wrong?" I met concerned velvet eyes and my anger banished.

I shook my head. "I just thought of something that I forgot." I signaled her plate. "I'll take them to the kitchen."

She shook her head, grabbing her own plate. "No, please. L-let me. You have done so much for me already…" She said silently.

I tilted my head to the side. "It was all nothing. I wanted to help you. Anything to spend more time with you."

She blushed again, turning her embarrassed face away from my eyes. _Why do you keep saying such embarrassing stuffs? _I smirked, standing up I grabbed the plates and glasses.

"I'll be back soon." I said watching her pout on the chair. I chuckled and left the room.

I laid the dishes in the sink and threw the napkins in the trash. I leaned on the cabinets and reached both mobiles in my pocket. I had one missed call from my brother while Hinata had about ten. That Naruto and kiba are really asking for a punch from me. But those weren't the one that annoyed me the must. It was Itachi's missed call in Hinata's mobile that caught me off. When did they exchange numbers anyways?

I checked the time he made the call. I was hoping I was the first one he called but it wasn't. He called Hinata first and then he called me. So whatever he wanted involved Hinata either way and that troubles me. What does he need her for? Doesn't he know that it annoys me that he talks so friendly-like with _my_ fiancé?

I sighed putting Hinata's mobile back in my pocket. I dialed Itachi's number and waited for the cursed brother to answer it.

It rung about three times before it was answered.

"_Hello…_" The voice was laced with mockery and tartness. I shivered at the mere thought of who is in the other line, but it also made me angry.

"What the hell are you doing with Itachi's mobile?" I hissed.

There was a dark chuckle behind the line. "_He gave it to me_." He said.

I frowned. "Liar. Where is he?" I snapped.

"_Hmm…he's here…with me…and Neji_."

My frowned deepened. With Neji?

"_Wont you and Hinata join us_?"

I growled. "No." I almost barked. "Tell them to come to the Hyuuga estate." I commanded. There's something bad going on. I can just feel it and it's so much I can almost puke. What is the snake doing? There's no way Itachi would give his mobile to a slime like Orochimaru without some kind of a fight. Something must have happened. I just know it.

"_Can I come_?" The snake asked.

"No." I said flatly.

"_Oh_." He said in hurt mockery. "_That really hurts my feelings Sasuke-kuuun_."

It disgusted me how that man said those words. "Just tell them to come." I was about to hang when I heard the snake talk.

"_Can't do. They're tied up for the moment."_

"What? Tied to what?"

"_Oh Sasuke-kun you know if I tell you, it wouldn't be fun_!"

My face darkened. "If you even dare touch either of them I'll-"

"_You'll what Sasuke-kun? Hm? You'll what?"_ The snaked tempted. "_You'll kill me_?" He asked bringing painful memories of Itachi almost dying and me screaming at the pale snake that I will kill him. The police soon came and took the man away but before the man whispered in my ears 'I'll be waiting'.

I tightened the grip on the mobile. "No. I'll do _worst._" I threatened.

There was a dark chuckle in the phone. "_Oh, is that so? Then…I'll be _waiting_._" With that said the pale snake hung up the phone.

I was so angry and so caught up in all of my memories I failed to noticed that while I was talking to Orochimaru someone had entered the kitchen. My eyes met velvety eyes.

"Where are they?" Hinata said with determined hard eyes.

She must have figured it out. How much did she heard? What does she know?

"Orochimaru's." I simply said.

Her eyes widened slightly. _He must've been the man that answered Neji's phone!_

"You called Neji?"

She nodded with pained eyes. Guilt traveling over her veins. "I didn't recognize the voice so I just assumed he was a friend…" Her eyes watered. "It's my fault." She whispered.

I shook my head and walked towards her. "No. Hina it's not your fault. It's all Orochimaru. He's good at twisting people's head and manipulating them in to doing what he wishes." I said hugging Hinata tightly and putting my head on top of her while whispering to her soothing words.

"What happened?" Said a strong voice behind us, entering with grac and suspicion.

Hinata's PoV

Father.

Sasuke and I turned to my father and bowed down a little in respect.

"Father." I whispered with watered eyes.

No PoV

"What?" The Uchiha leader yelled surprised dropping the coffee on the floor, the material shattering and the brown liquid falling everywhere including his expensive slacks. He turned when his wife joined him in the kitchen where he spilled the coffee.

"What happened?" His wife asked concerned.

"Mikoto where is Itachi?" He asked desperate.

"He left to drop something that Kimimaru-san left behind to Orichimaru-san's place."

He suddenly felt dizzy. He leaned back on the counter and stilled himself. He closed his eyes when he felt Mikoto grasping his shoulders in concern.

"Why? What's going on Fugaku?" She once again asked her voice desperate for answers.

"Itachi was kidnapped…" His voice was heavy and confused, almost like he couldn't believe it. How can someone kidnap Itachi? He's always one to three steps ahead of everyone! He's the family genius. A prodigy accompanied by his younger brother. But he was…

"Is he asking for ransom?" Fugaku suddenly asked on the phone.

"_No."_ The sound of the answer from the other line made the Uchiha more aware of the magnitude of their problems. If they didn't want money then what do they want? Unless…

"What did he ask for?" He asked closing his eyes and gripping the telephone in his ear.

"_Hinata and Sasuke."_ Rage overpowered the father of the Uchiha.

"No." He said shaking his head. "There must be another way." He said finally opening his eyes meeting the preoccupied eyes of his wife.

"_Fugaku…do you think they are…"_

"Don't. They signed the-"

"_I know but…the way that man with white hair cured my Hinata. His knowledge of us…and Orochimaru. How come not even you could read him?" _Fugaku shook in anger. "_They have to be. We need to take care of this like if it were them. We need to save them."_

Fugaku sighed, suddenly feeling extremely tired. "Is Sasuke still with you?"

"_Yes."_

"Good. We'll be there in five."

"_Very well. See you soon my old friend."_

"Yes." Sighed the Uchiha before hanging up. He turned to his wife.

"T-they came back…?" Her voice held fear and her eyes watered.

Fugaku could only nod and hug his wife. They are all in for a terrible time.

Hinata's PoV

Why did they separate Sasuke and I? I watched where Fugaku and Mikoto took him. In an empty room across the hallway. I narrowed my eyes to see if I could peek on him but I was taken out of concentration when my father called me.

"Yes, Father?" I asked as calm as I could be in this kind of situation.

"Follow me to my studies." He commanded and I nodded in acknowledgement and followed my father down the hallway. I glanced back at the room where Sasuke was.

I was confused. Why was Sasuke and I separated and what are Sasuke's parents telling him that I couldn't be there with him?

I entered behind my father to the studies and sat silently on one of the comfy armchairs there. My father sat on his chair with a sigh. He soon turned to me.

"Hinata. There's something I should've told you and Neji when I explained the origins of your bloodline."

I frowned. I don't remember been told of the story. I was only told only that I had a bloodline like Sasuke and I needed to master it to really become a part of my Hyuuga family.

Father seems to catch my bewilderment so he clarified. "Before you lost your memory I told you of a sorcerer that married in to our family. Her pure blood allowed her to see through every object she wished for. I also mentioned that our bloods were a mixture of the two and therefore it wasn't pure." He paused here and sighed.

I blinked a couple of times. There's seem to be a 'but' coming in my direction.

"The truth is…my mother was the 'sorcerer', but the bloodline of our eyes didn't come from her."

Know I'm officially confused.

"Hyuuga's and Uchiha's are direct descendents…from…" It took some time for him to actually say the next words. They were too heavy for his tongue to carry anymore. "Angels and demons."

My eyes widened and I thought I swallowed my tongue. Did my father just said that the whole Hyuuga family and the Uchiha's were direct descendents of…what?

"What?" I asked confused. I shook my head and blinked a couple of times. Maybe I heard wrong or something like that. The concern I have towards my cousin and Itachi was definitely taking its toll on me.

"I know it's hard to believe…but it is true." He massaged his temples tiredly. "Hyuuga's are descendents from Eve and an Angel while the Uchiha's are descendents of Adam and a demon. Our families used to bring wars upon each other until a truce was called."

I blinked not wanting to a miss a single vowel that my father was telling.

"It was my father and Fugako's mother."

I frowned. What about them?

"What of them?" I asked when I saw his far out look. It was like he was seeing an old movie of his memory.

"They made the truce."

Wait. They made the truce? Wasn't that made like one thousand of years ago? If my grandfather made the truce and the truce was made thousands of years ago…isn't that illogical? There's no way my grandfather was alive a thousand years ago.

"F-father, wasn't that-" He cut me off nodding and replying a yes.

"It was one thousand and forty six years ago, when…my twin bother Hizachi and I were conceived…by my human father and my demon mother…"

"…" What? My granfather and a demon…made my dad and uncle…?

"Fugaku was conceived in that same year by his human mother and his father the angel."

"Dad wait." I need to process this for a moment. My family came from angels and the first woman created by God. We were at war since forever with the Uchiha's that came from demons and the first man, until just one thousand years ago when…they agreed…on a truce.

"But our grandmother and…Sasuke's grandfather. Why did they need to…?" I blushed at the thought. "Conceive…with an angel and the demon…?" I don't know if my question even made sense.

My father nodded understanding my puzzlement. "The Uchiha's and the Hyuuga's agreed on stopping the blood shed after signing a contract. The family descendant from demon must bare a new bloodline by conceiving a child with an Angel. And the family descendant from angels must bare a new bloodline by conceiving a child with a demon. That way we both come from the same blood. From angels _and_ demons."

"Oh." I simply said. But that doesn't explain that my father just told me he was born one thousand years ago. "Father, if the truce was made a thousand years ago when you and uncle were born…I don't understand…then are you immortal?"

He smiled sadly while nodding. "Yes…I'm immortal." He said softly.

Again. There's no stopping the surprises… My father is immortal? Does that mean that I'm also immortal?

"Am…I?"

He nodded. "And Neji. Also Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke."

I frowned. "What about Mikoto-san?"

He shook his head. "She's from the Uchiha's but the immortal bloodline was created when the truce was made. The immortality became for us humans by earning demon and angel blood. Mikoto wasn't bare by the leader, but instead by a common Uchiha."

I nodded dumb folded. Do I actually understand all of this?

"OK." I said nodding. This is…incredible. There's so much about my family's history…and I'm sure there's much more to learn.

"I…Hinata." He called me and I turned to look at my father. "I blocked part of your eye's bloodline. That's why I told you before you lost your memory that you could only see through your attracted sex's clothes, in your case guy's clothes."

I'm confused. I frowned. "But I learned how to see through walls with Sasuke's help…" I said hesitantly. That means that my sight wasn't blocked anymore and Sasuke didn't tell me that I was only supposed to see through guy's clothes. A small blush adorned my cheeks…

He frowned. "Sasuke…" He looked down closing his eyes, thinking. "Still he couldn't have…"His eyes widened and then narrowed. He growled. "Kimimaru and Orochimaru…" He whispered it so softly I hardly heard it, but I heard the hate laced with both names.

"Hinata."

I was caught off guard at his change of attitude.

"There are other things that you should know…about your eyes."

I frowned, but non the less I nodded.

Sasuke's PoV

As soon as I entered the room across from Hinata I activated my Sharingan to read her mind.

_Why did they separate Sasuke and I?_

I could practically see her pouting over there. I suddenly sense her trying to see through the door. She was trying to see me. I smirked a little. I heard Hinata's father call her and she was taken to another room in the end of the hall.

"Sasuke." I turned slowly closing my eyes towards my father. I'm with Hina. Why couldn't we be in the same room?

I looked up to meet me father's eyes. This type of things usually happens when he's going to tell my brother and I about our family. But seeing the current state of events, I think this might differ a bit.

"Sasuke…about your bloodline. We had left…some details out." My father said seriously seating beside my mother on the bed. My mother laid her hand on his shoulder in an encouragement manner.

I frowned. This seems to be coming to a different way…what did they left out?

Neji's PoV

I pulled hard against the chains attempting to get released. I sighed frustrated. It feels like I've been trapped in here for days. I'm hungry, thirsty and tired. And I'm not really used to be so much time in the dark and not been able to use my Byakugan makes me feel useless and vulnerable. And I _hate _feeling vulnerable.

I sighed. Whatever they put in my brain to stop my usage of my Byakugan doesn't seem to be wearing off any time soon. I growled. Who would do this? Is it for a ransom from my uncle?

The door where I'm locked opened for the first time, and I needed to squint my eyes shut because of the blinding light. I was so depraved of light it was enough to make my eyes rolled to the back of my eyes. I heard a grunt and the ground trembled. The man must've thrown something on the floor. I tried to open my eyes but the only thing I could see was a black figure surrounded by blinding light. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't make out who it was. But when I heard him chuckle. I knew exactly who it was.

"Orochimaru." I looked down to the floor when I heard another groan. It was a person. And not just any person. It was Uchiha Itachi.

"See you two _kids_ later." The male said in mocking tone as he closed the door with a soft evil laugh.

I scowled at the male and looked down at the unconscious raven.

"Uchiha." I tried to call on the raven to awaken him, but he just moaned in pain and moved to his side. His front was directed towards me. He had no shirt, and seem to be in urgent need to take a bath. I ignored the smell of metal, sweat and blood and continued to call him.

"Uchiha!" I hissed. It was useless. The man was slumbering like a rock. How can he sleep in a moment like this! I had a full scowl in my face, I was sure of it. And it annoyed me that the only source of information and the only string of what its lying outside of that door is sleeping in front of me.

I growled and my feet moved on its own when it kicked Itachi's stomach. The raven groan but didn't moved or showed any sign of waking. I growled once again and kicked him on the shoulder that was leaning on the floor, making the older male turn around on his stomach.

My eyes widened when I saw the naked back of the Uchiha. Suddenly I felt overwhelmingly guilty and disgusted with my self. What did they do to him? He had blood all over his back, it seemed to be caused by a knife, or sword or maybe even…a whip. There are bite marks on his shoulder blades; a black liquid mixed with blood was surging around there. I looked away and closed my eyes. I released a heavy breath and turned back to the unconscious raven. I tried to pull my hand free once again. I winced when the metal dig through my flesh. I moved my hand around, biting my lip to hold in the pained moans, I twisted my wrist a little bit so the blood could lubricate the metal. Once I did that I pulled, hard. My hand was jerked out and freed almost hitting my chest in the process. I released a heavy breath and with the help of my free hand I released my other hand with less damage inflicted. I sighed massaging my wrists. I turned to the Uchiha still out on the floor.

I should try and wake him up. With hesitation I attempted to turn the raven around without actually hurting him. I pulled him up by his side and neck and cradle him.

"Itachi?" His pale eyelids moved a little bit, but it didn't open. "Itachi?" This time the deep black eyes were shown. My eyes widened. "Itachi are you ok?"

The raven groaned and attempted to sit, but he winced and stayed still.

"You should stay still." It was more of an order but I don't know if he took it as one.

"Hn." He turned to look at me. "Hyuuga Neji."

I nodded to confirm his statement.

"What are you doing here?"

"You mean here, locked and hungry? I don't know. You?"

The raven chuckled. He looked around. "Orochimaru and Kimimaru." He simply said.

I frowned. "What did they do to you?"

He turned to me once again and shrugged. "Whips." He simply said making me cringe a little. "How and when did they get you?" Itachi asked confused.

"Don't know when. What's the date?"

"May 19, 2010."

I frowned. I knew the year. He's mocking me. "Two days. They called saying they needed a ride to look for some things in the Uchiha Mansion. I asked them why they didn't call you or your father but they said you two were too busy and they didn't trust the cabs."

"Hn." Itachi said raising an eyebrow.

I frowned. "What?" I asked annoyed.

"That's the longest we have talked."

"Hn."

Suddenly Itachi bent over in pain. I was still holding him up, impending his back to fall on the cold floor.

"Itachi?"

He stopped wincing and smirked. Wait smirked? I frowned when he turned to face. "Have I ever told you, you're a really attractive guy?" I scowled and left him fall on the floor, making him groan out loud.

"I'm not gay you bastard."

Itachi snorted and whispered something akin to 'like I care'.

I glared at the man and attempted to open the door to my release…and the prick in the floor. I tried twisting the doorknob, pushing, pulling and kicking it. Nothing worked. I growled out loud.

"Have you tried to twist the door knob?" The raven asked it like I was a little kid, learning how to open a door. I glared at him.

"What do you think genius?"

"Hn." The raven stood up wincing a bit. He walked towards the door moving me to side as well.

I scowled at his behavior. The way he was treating me was like he is so much superior then me. Hah! He wish! He grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. It didn't open.

"It's lock."

I glared at the man. Of course it is! I already told you that!

"Really Sherlock? Are you sure you twisted it right?" I raised my hand and turned it they it should.

He stared at me with a blank face.

"You're acting weird." He suddenly said.

"Well forgive me for my behavior. I mean it's not like I haven't slept in a day and a half, and haven't eaten nor have a drink in the past two days!" I snapped.

"Ok." The raven nodded, turning back to the locked door. He twisted it to the other way and something clicked. My eyes quickly turned to the knob. It opened?

"Hm…it's open." He suddenly said.

"How…?"

The raven shrugged. "Maybe it's an abnormal doorknob." He said looking at me.

I stared at him like he was stupid.

"Hn. You're no fun. You should be more like Hina-chan." He said almost pouting.

I growled annoyed.

"Just open the door." I said.

He pushed the door open…

Hinata's PoV

"What do you mean we can't go?" I was almost on tears. My father and Sasuke's father are both going to get Neji and Itachi but wont allow me nor Sasuke go with them.

"It's too dangerous." Hiashi said, getting a strict nod from Fugaku.

"Father Neji and Itachi are important to us too! We need to go and help!"

"I said no Hinata. End of discussion!"

Fugaku and Hiashi both turned to leave but Sasuke stood beside me and called for his father. They both stood. My father glanced back but Fugaku turned completely towards his youngest son.

"I will not stay here and do nothing." He said.

Fugaku narrowed his eyes. "You will." He was about to turn away but Sasuke's words must've struck a cord in the older male.

"I'm going. Weather you like it or not." His eyes flashed red.

"Do not tempt me boy." Fugaku hissed. Hiashi whispered something the Uchiha and the father nodded in agreement. His deep black eyes turned red. I gasped.

Sasuke stood his ground until the red eyes were directed at his deep blacks. Sasuke stumbled doing gasping for air.

"Stop!" I said going to my boyfriend's side when his hand was raised and signaled me to stop. I did, watching him with concerned eyes.

He raised his face, his black eyes were no more as they were a deep bright red. Sasuke stood up, making everyone except me widened their eyes. He glared back at his father with his fierce eyes.

"I always knew you were weaker than Itachi." He said.

Fugaku's glare intensified, but it was quickly turned back to his original color when my father touched his shoulder.

"Mikoto." Fugaku said.

"I know." She answered nodding.

The two fathers turned back to send us another look before they turned around to exit my home's door. Sasuke and I followed suit but as soon as we were about to exit the door something stopped us. It was like a transparent wall impeding our exit.

Sasuke quickly turned to his mother.

"Mother!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry son, but if you want out. You must go through me."

Review please! ^.^


	13. Chapter 13

_**See No Evil**_

_**A/N: Enjoy and Review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_**Warning: Unbeta'ed, POV changes**_

_**Chapter: Thirteen **_

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

_Reading mind_

Previously…

"Mikoto." Fugaku said.

"I know." She answered nodding.

The two fathers turned back to send us another look before they turned around to exit my home's door. Sasuke and I followed suit but as soon as we were about to exit the door something stopped us. It was like a transparent wall impeding our exit.

Sasuke quickly turned to his mother.

"Mother!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry son, but if you want out. You must go through me."

Hinata's Pov

My eyes widened. "What?" Sasuke and I said at the same time.

She simply smiled sadly and closed her eyes while releasing a sigh. She opened her eyes and instead of black eyes, they were red.

Sharingan.

She's using the Uchiha linage. Of course she's an Uchiha by blood. How did I forget that? But why is she doing this. This all seem planned. Were they expecting something like this to happen? If yes, then why didn't they tell us?

"Mother. You can't do this. We have to help them!" Sasuke said furious. I've never seen him scream at his mother before. It was…kind of sad. I glanced at her and my eyes widened when tears fell from her dark bloody eyes. "Mom." Sasuke whispered tightening his fists at his sides.

"I'm sorry." She said closing her eyes with a sigh. "This was planned since before you were born."

"What was planned? You locking us up while our fathers get killed! That's quite the plan mother!" Sasuke said annoyed his black eyes flashing red, getting his mother to flinch.

I watched as Sasuke tried to control his anger. My eyes scanned the room more thoroughly. The wall impeded us passage to all exits, but…non were around her. Why isn't she protecting her self? Does she expect us to do something? To her? Would we? Would Sasuke? I glanced at the raven at my side and quickly flinched at the sight. I don't think he can hold his anger. But I just don't understand why this was planned out…and what for…?

"Please Mikoto. Why are you doing this?" I pleaded.

Her kind eyes met mine. "Both your fathers…" Her eyes glanced quickly at Sasuke and then turned to me once again. " Like you know have lived for a long time and are two of the strongest man in the planet. They were bound to find enemies along the way, like demons. Demons themselves do not have a body of their own so they search for the humans with the most potential and power and take them as their own vessels. Manny demons tried to get their bodies, but they have all failed. All the rest of the Hyuuga's and Uchiha's were taken by demons and in the end were slain by Hiashi and Fugaku. Including Hizashi. That's how he really died, Hina. A demon took over his body and Hiashi and Fugaku had no other choice, but to kill him to rid of the demon."

My eyes widened at the realizations. Neji…he once told me that father was the one that killed his father. So it was true all this time? Did he see? No wonder he hated me all those years…

"That still doesn't change a thing! We have to help them." Sasuke almost growled at his mother. His eyes were back to normal and he seemed more at ease, but he was still mad.

She shook her head, closing her eyes and answered, "You're still young. You don't know what you're asking for." She said kindly.

"I know I don't want to lose my father and my brother."

"And…I don't want to lose my father and my cousin…"

Mikoto smiled sadly. "I know. But you will just be a burden to them. Trust me."

"Mother. You seem to be underestimating me."

"Maybe. But I will not allow you to risk your lives."

Sasuke's eyes flashed red and before he could say another word, I spoke. "Mikoto, please. Do not make us use force."

I could feel Sasuke's eyes slightly widened. Mikoto smiled. "If you must." She said almost confident.

I saw from the corner of my eyes Sasuke smirk. What is he planning? His eyes flashed red and he spoke, "Don't forget mom, you asked for this."

Mikoto smiled kindly her eyes changing from the normal red to a darker one with bigger black commas. "Very well."

-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-

Itachi's PoV

I could feel Neji tense behind me at the sight in front of us. Bones scattered everywhere. Blood painted walls and rotten smell. It was not a pretty sight. We quickly covered our noses and stare at the abomination of a room.

"Where are we?" Neji asked from behind me.

"I think we're still in Orochimaru's house."

Neji frowned. "Orochimaru? He's the one who brought us here?"

I nodded dismissively and looked around. It doesn't look like the place where they had me. No doors. That means that there's one hidden.

"Neji, can you use your eyes now?" I asked glancing at the shorter male.

He almost snorted his answer when he just activated his bloodline. Veins appeared around his face and white circles in his eyes as he focused more and more the white circle decreased in size. He must have a maximum of five hundred feet of radius. Impressive.

Neji grunted when his bloodline gave up on him. He released a heavy sigh and massaged his temple. "It's all blurry, but I think we can exit from over there. In the floor there's a door. And no one is under it. Just another empty room, but this one has plenty of doors to chose."

I nodded catching him flinch a bit. They must've drugged him pretty good. I frowned a bit and started heading towards the hidden door. Calmly but steady I opened it, dismissing whatever corpse was lying around. When it was fully open I glanced at the Hyuuga besides me. He nodded and I headed in, followed soon by him.

Sasuke's Pov.

Damn my mother's concentration is something so be amazed for. I growled a bit. I just need a little distraction. Anything will do. I just need enough time to catch her eyes unfocused. That's when I'll use my sharingan on her.

It seem faith was on my side when Hinata's little sister came running in the room.

"Hina-chan!" She yelled surprised at our predicament.

I smirked when my mom's eyes widened and her concentration faltered, barely, but enough for me. My eyes met my mom's and they widened even more as her body felt too heavy for her to hold up anymore, and she fell. Soon followed by the invincible barrier holding Hina and I in. I glanced at my mother when both the Hyuuga's went running towards her.

"She's fine. She's only asleep." I said a bit dismissively. I can barely feel my dad's presence. They are getting farther and farther away by each passing second. If I don't leave now, I will lose their tracks. "Hina-chan, I'll be leaving. Stay here." I was ready to run out when a hand stopped me. I frowned and turned to my fiancé with a frown.

"I'm going too." She said with a stern voice. Her eyes glinted with determination and her grip only hardened when I didn't reply fast enough. I sighed turning away from her. It was just impossible for me to say no to her isn't?

"Fine. Just follow my lead." She nodded happily and we exited the door after Hina told Hanabi to stay indoors and to take care of my mother.

-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-

Fugaku's PoV

Damn it. If they were after Sasuke and Hinata in the first place then they were certainly after their next bodies. Since Sasuke is my second son they didn't need to kill me, and since Hinata's mother is already dead they didn't have more complications. Those two demons must know that we would never give them up like that, especially since there are so vulnerable. Itachi can take care of him self and the only way that they can take over his body is by killing me.

But…they have Neji…his father is already dead…there's a chance they already took over his body.

I glanced at my old friend with the corner of my eye.

_What is it?_Hiashi asked noticing me trying to read his mind. I looked back at front. "They are definitely expecting us to be the one's to come. They know we wouldn't risk Sasuke and Hinata's life. They are probably ready for us."

Hiashi nodded.

I once again glanced at him. "You know, there's a chance they already took over Neji's body…?"

Hiashi's jaw tightened and he gritted his teeth as he attempted to glare off his path. "I know. Let's just hope not."

I nodded.

Moments passed in silence as we neared the snake's residence. I still can't believe we couldn't sense the snake's presence since we all met. There's just no way it could've been possible for both of us not to notice that the person inside our home was that demon of a snake all along. I growled in frustration, catching Hiashi's attention.

It didn't take long for my old friend to know what I was thinking. "I know it's hard to believe now, but it happened. It was fa-"

"Don't you dare say it. Not now." I said angrily.

"Maybe he wasn't always possessed. It could've happened after. He was after all a nurse in Hinata's and Sasuke's school…"

I shook my head. "Maybe, maybe not. I'm just unnerved that he was indeed always the demon in disguise…and we never noticed. We are all in more danger than what we thought." I turned to the Hyuuga when we stopped just outside if the snake's mansion. "Do you think we're getting weak? Or are they getting stronger?"

"Either way, it's not good for any of us." The Hyuuga said. "Let's go." We both nodded and entered the first window in the first floor and followed Itachi's and Neji's aura. When we finally found them…it was definitely not what we expected to find.

-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-

Neji's PoV

This is ridiculous! Why does my byakugan feel restricted! I can't see anymore after the end of this mansion's wall. I can't sense nor see anyone inside. It's like we're-

"Illusion." Itachi suddenly said. I turned to him with a frown. "We're in a illusion." He said scanning our surroundings with his bloodline.

Well I figured as much.

"How do we get out?" I said rapidly. Itachi turned to me.

"Why do you expect me to know how?"

I almost snorted at that, but refrained my self from doing so. "Because your family is the one that focuses more on trickery." I said almost glaring at the raven.

He didn't take this very well, but his face was as blank as he started. "I'm afraid both our families has that same bond. Besides trickery is not the exact concept. It's more of a _dream_."

"I'll say more of a nightmare." I grumbled catching Itachi's eyebrow slightly twitch. I smirked in triumph. "So is there a way out, Dream caster?"

I can almost feel him growl at my words. I never thought annoying an Uchiha was so much fun. I should do this more often, if fate allows it, that is.

"Yes." He said almost annoyed. Then a devilish smirk appeared. "But I'm sure you wont like it one bit."

I gulped.

-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-

Hiashi's PoV

Chuckles echoed around the room as the snake hisses with victory. We were both caught off guard. I glanced at my equally exhausted companion and cursed. This isn't how it should be. I glanced behind us, where Neji and Itachi laid unconscious on the floor. In an illusion, I bet. If they could snap out of it, we would have a better chance against the two demons. We felt even worst now than when we entered after finding out that it wasn't just Orochimaru that have tricked us, but also the doctor, Kimimaru.

We were overly exhausted getting caught in some kind of force field that sucked in our powers. We had minor scratches here and there, but I'm sure that we are far from fine. These two are definitely old demons that have been revived in human bodies too many times. They learned from many mistakes and readied them selves for this encounter.

Fugaku coughed a bit, and my eyes widened at the sight. He's bleeding. They must've gotten his organs some how.

"Fugaku-"

"I'm ok Hiashi." He assured before I could ask his status. I nodded and activated once again my Byakugan. The demons had gotten quiet suddenly. My eyes narrowed. I can't see them anywhere. My eyes and Fugaku's eyes widened when we felt energy on the floor. We attempted to get out, but we were too late and we were caught. Caught in an Illusion.

-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-

No PoV

Sinister laugh echoed around the dark room as two hidden figures showed them selves in the dim light. The raven with long hair and golden eyes, smirked in victory as his eyes traveled four figures in the floor.

"Oh my, such victory excites me." He said eying the two older figures. He smiled a bit and turned to his white haired companion. "Kill them both." He said receiving a slight nod from the younger looking male.

Orochimaru's eyes glinted when he felt a very familiar presence very close. Without even turning around he jumped away from the very pointy dagger that was directed at his heart. His amused eyes landed on the younger Uchiha member. His red eyes glared with malice only made the snake-like man the more excited. His golden eyes landed on the dagger the boy carried and his eyes narrowed.

"Where did you get that?" He asked hiding his troubled thoughts behind a sick lick of his lips.

"You don't need to know." The Uchiha growled, glancing at his family. He felt relief watch over him as he noticed that none of them were dead. His eyes met green ones that belonged to the 'doctor'. The white haired dismissed the glare from the raven and continued his walk towards the Hyuuga's and Uchiha's leader. His bloody eyes widened and he jumped to stop the man when snake-like arms surrounded him, succeeding in throwing him a good ten feet away.

He quickly stood up and met golden eyes with an intense glare.

-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-

Sasuke's PoV

Damn it! I can't do this alone! And I don't want to signal Hina to come in and endanger her self. My corner of my eyes glanced at where Hina-chan stood watching for me to signal her to come in. The truth is that I never intended to call her. I don't want her to get hurt, besides I'm not so sure if she can even protect her self against demons like this.

I know that her father trained her, but…I just don't want her getting hurt. I closed my eyes tightly and gripped the dagger in my hand tighter.

"_Sasuke wait." My mom called before Hina and I could leave the Hyuuga mansion to follow our fathers._

_I glanced at her as she took something from her back and showed it to me. "It's the only thing that can kill a demon."_

_I eyed the object with amazement. I met my mother's eyes and nodded while I took the dagger. "Thank you." I said._

_She nodded. "Be careful." It was barely a whisper as I'm sure my Sharingan took more out of her then she initially intended, but it surprised me that she was only unconscious for less then a minute. She really is someone to be proud of._

I gripped tighter the dagger. I will do this. I will not let them kill my family. I quickly ran to Orochimaru attempting to pierce him, but he just moved side way. I raised my leg and attempted to kick the side of the demon, but a hand caught it. I twisted my body, taking my leg as leverage as I swiftly turned and hit the demon's face. I took this chance and turned to run towards the other demon about to kill Hinata's father with a knife.

I felt movement behind me. I glanced and jumped when snakes appeared and tried to attack me. I cut three at the same time when they almost grabbed my torso, and jumped on Kimimaru, succeeding in stopping him from killing Hiashi. The white haired grunted as I used him as a shield when the snakes attacked. Suddenly he fell to the floor and snakes were still coming. I activated my sharingan and stopped them, turning them in to black liquid as they fell on the floor.

I heard a chuckle echo around the room, and I knew that it was Orochimaru. I can't see where he is. I looked everywhere. He's hiding in the shadows, but I can't sense where exactly.

My eyes caught Kimimaru attempting to stand up and in that second Orochimaru appeared and punched me on my stomach, making me bent in pain as air was forced out. Taking my position as an advantage he punched my cheek, with enough power to send me crashing against a wall, creating a huge dent. I fell with a grunt, the dagger feel from my almost limp fingers. I could feel the metal taste of blood in my mouth. I opened my eyes and saw the dagger. Orochimaru was walking towards me. I needed to grab it before he takes it. I could see from behind the demon that Kimimaru was already standing on wobbly legs; the wounds created by the multiple snakes were healing slowly. I turned back to the dagger and attempted to crawl to it, when my fingers grazed it, a kick was force against my stomach, stealing my breath and making me spit blood out of my mouth. I clutched at my stomach as I glared the foot that kicked my dagger away from my reach.

Damn it. I cringed as any movement, constricted against my insides and a fit of coughs with blood was released from me. My eyes opened when I heard Hinata's thoughts.

_Sasuke! I'm going in!_

_NO!_ I yelled back at her through our mind. I spat the rest of the blood from my mouth and raised my eyes to meet amused golden ones. _Wait until I tell you to._

_..._

I stood up slowly, cringing once in a while. My eyes followed the white haired male. He was standing looking at us. My father and Hyuuga were still alive, so why did he stop? Didn't Orochimaru told him to kill them? Hn. I'm not going to complain.

My legs weren't that hurt, so they supported my body weight. I cringed and clutched my left side. I probably have broken ribs. I took a step back when Orochimaru tried to get closer to me. I glared at the male, daring him to come closer.

The longhaired licked his lips with that extremely too long tongue of his as he watched me with those snake eyes. "Déjà vu?" The demon asked with a dark chuckle.

I gritted my teeth. I have to think of something. This time itachi isn't going to save me…

I glanced at my brother, lying unconscious in the floor next to Neji. They must be in an illusion. They don't seem to be hurt so they would be unconscious. I turned back to meet those golden eyes that were looking at where I was.

"They're in an illusion. Don't expect a repeat of last time. This time. I'll get what I want." A grin plastered across the sickening man. I took a step back. I have to get close to him and try to get him out of the illusion. Orochimaru extended his hand, but I just stepped away from it. The long white sleeve started moving, taking a serpent form. I moved away barely missing getting attack by the snake. I glanced once again at my brother, and noticed the slight twitch of a finger. I snapped back to the snake currently coming to me. I waited until the last moment and jumped up and ran towards Orochimaru. He smirked.

My eyes met his eyes and he quickly turned away, I smirked and landed a full punch on his cheek sending him back a couple of feet. I quickly jumped to the side, dodging the snake that was about to get my back and ran to my brother. Kimimaru appeared stopping me in my tracks. Suddenly a hand grabbed me from the back of my neck and threw me in the air. I barely landed on my feet, feeling my ribs digging painfully inside me. I gritted my teeth, feeling blood pooling inside my mouth. I spit it out a smirk adorning my face as I noticed something.

-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-

Itachi's PoV

Finally. I moved a bit, my fingers twitched as my sight was returned to me. I blinked a couple of times. I met silvery eyes equally confused. We're out of the illusion. I smirked while Neji scowled. I glanced around noticing my unconscious father and Hyuuga san on the floor. Then I noticed my brother. He's cornered by that snake and Kimimaru was watching them just some steps away from Neji and I.

I turned to meet Neji's gaze and nodded him to Kimimaru. He nodded in agreement. I saw Sasuke smirk and I smirked at him as Neji and I stood up silently. In one quick movement Neji locked Kimimaru, tripping him and punching him on the gut. I ran to Orochimaru. The snake heard the white haired grunt, when he turned to see what happened I punched him in the face. Sasuke jumped away from the falling figure.

My little brother turned to me and leaned against the wall, smirking.

"Took you long enough." He rasped out.

"Sorry otouto." I said turning back to the snake. His eyes glinted as he turned to us.

"Well, doesn't this bring back fun memories?" The man said eying us both.

I stood in front of Sasuke when the man left his eyes on him. Orochimaru smirked at this. He glanced at his side when he heard another grunt. I also glanced. Kimimaru and Neji were fighting. They looked pretty matched up physically. I turned back to the demon with the yellow eyes. He had his mouth wide open, something was coming out. I activated my sharing and my eyes almost widened. Another demon was coming out. The mouth extended impossibly open as the snake's head exited. I tightened my jaw and attempted to stop this from happening. The snake came out like a bullet and the only thing I could do was jumped away. I heard Sasuke yelp. I turned to look. The snaked was after him. I went to help my injured brother when Orochimaru came and attacked me. I dodged the punch, and grabbed the wrist twisting it, I kicked the man in the gut and the on the face, releasing his wrist so he'll fall back against the wall.

I pulled back my fist and punched him in the face, his nose broke and he fell on the floor. That was too easy. I turned back when I heard a loud hiss. My eyes widened impressed. My brother had a dagger and cut the snake's head off, but after that he fell on the floor coughing blood. He leaned on the wall, seating catching his breath. I nodded to him when he turned to look at me and he nodded back. I turned to Neji.

Kimimaru noticed his disadvantage and in a distant moment his eyes turned black and he released a sigh and fell on the floor clearly exhausted.

I glanced at my father then at my brother. Sasuke nodded. _I'm ok, check on them._

I nodded, walking towards my father and Hiashi-san.

-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-

Hinata's PoV

My eyes widened in relief. Itachi knocked Orochimaru down and Kimimaru disappeared. My father, Neji, Sasuke, Itachi and Fugaku are all alive and safe. I sighed. I should go inside. I glanced at where Sasuke was.

_NOW, can I go in._

I heard him chuckle mentally. _Sure._

I smiled and turned to open the window, but before I could do that I noticed Orochimaru moving. My eyes widened. _Sasuke! Orochi-"_Mph!" Someone covered my mouth and hoisted me up against someone's chest. I activated my Byakugan, noticing that it was Kimimaru. I gulped and started to trash around. I couldn't breath, my sight was getting blurry. _Sasuke!_ Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke and slammed him against the wall.

_Hinata…_

My sight darkened. _Sasuke…_

-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-

Itachi's PoV

I leaned over my father and with two of my fingers I separated his eyelashes and concentrated my sharingan on them. My father sat up, gasping with his eyes wide.

"Father."

He turned to me, swallowing hard. "Itachi…" He looked around. "You did it…"

I shook my head. "We all did."

He nodded, looking at the bloody Sasuke and nodded to him. Sasuke nodded back, closing his eyes contempt.

I turned to Hiashi-san and did the same to him as what I did to my father. He opened both his eyes. His eyes met mine and they widened. He sat up and glanced around quickly, he caught Neji and sighed.

"Thank, kami." He released. He looked up and met my father's eyes.

"You ok?"

Hiashi nodded. "You?"

Dad nodded.

We heard a yelp and all our eyes went to Sasuke. Our eyes widened. Orochimaru! He grabbed Sasuke's throat and slammed him against the wall. Orochimaru opened his mouth and black smoke started to come out, entering Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" I ran to them, punching Orochimaru away. I looked down at Sasuke's body. I quickly shook him up. "Sasuke!" I called, but he didn't answered.

No. No. No, damn it!

I opened his eyes with my fingers and I regretted it the moment I did it. Black eyes were not meeting my blood ones, instead…yellow ones. Both his eyes opened and in a quick movement he punched me pushing me away. I sat up, cleaning my mouth and glared at Sasuke's body.

"Get out of him!" I hissed. I felt Hiashi-san, Neji and my father behind me.

Sasuke's body chuckled, his yellow eyes glinting as his smirk widened. "Why should I? I finally got what I wanted."

His yellow eyes turned black and he disappeared.

"No!" Everyone yelled, moving to reach.

My eyes stayed glued at the spot where my younger brother was. Where that demon took over his body and banished. I fisted my hands as I glared the spot.

…Otouto…

…Yeah I know I'm not good with action scenes, but I like doing them. Well I hope you enjoyed it enough for a review.

If any mistakes are found PLEASE TELL ME. Thank you!

Hasta luego~


	14. Chapter 14

_**See No Evil**_

_**A/N: Enjoy and Review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_**Warning: Unbeta'ed, POV changes, Bad language, sexual themes, religion alteration**_

_**Rating: Older Teens**_

_**Chapter: Fourteen **_

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_Reading mind – Orochimaru talking with Sasuke_

_Sasuke talking with Orochimaru with thoughts._

_Otouto…_

Mikoto's eyes widened. "Where's Sasuke?"

The four man exchanged glances. Fugaku and Itachi's face faltered a bit at the memory. Fugaku met Mikoto's eyes.

"Mikoto…"

"W-what happened?" Her eyes were watered already.

"The demon took over his body…"

Mikoto's tear fell down and she shook her head. "No." She whispered. She covered her face and repeated. "No. No. No. It's my fault!" Everyone cringed as the woman fell down on the floor. Hanabi stood behind her glancing the four males and frowned.

"Daddy, where's Hinata?"

The four male's eyes widened. "What?"

-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-

Hinata's PoV

A groan was released from my lips as my mind started to clear out all fogginess. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking away the sleep. I sat up on the bed I was laid. I looked around frowning at the new scenario.

Where am I?

"You're far from where you started…" A sad, but deep voice said from behind me. I quickly turned and met green eyes from a white haired male that used to be my doctor.

"Kimimaru." I whispered it, but he heard it. He nodded solemnly as his eyes kept mine locked.

"Where exactly am I?" I asked turning completely towards the male. I wasn't tied and I am not harmad, which takes me to the conclusion that he needs me for something and he's trating me nice for me to cooperate nicely.

"An apartment of mine in Belarus…it's in-"

I nodded. "Europe." I finished.

He almost smirked at my answer, but like something was impeding it he didn't. He scanned the room a bit and then turned back to meet my eyes.

"Hungry?"

I tilted my head to the side. "Why did you brought me here, and what happened to everyone?"

His body tensed a little as he leaned on the side of the open door and sighed. He seems to be thinking of what exactly to say. I hope he isn't thinking of a lie to tell me. I really want to know what happened. And…

A flash of when Sasuke was grabbed by the throat and slammed against the wall by a bloody Orochimaru appeared and I couldn't help, but look down at my lap concerned as I waited for an answer from the white haired.

Another sigh and slight movement caught my attention once again and I met green jades.

"Your father and cousin are fine. Itachi is almost perfectly fine and Fugaku has internal bleeding, but with his fast recover rate he should be perfectly fine in a day or two."

"…Sasuke?" I felt my voice go weak the moment I said that name. Why didn't he say anything about Sasuke? What happened to him?

"Orochimaru took over his body…"

My eyes instantly widened, my mouth separated for a quiet gasp. Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke!

"H-How…?" My eyes watered and my hands trembled. "Y-you're lying…?" The words sounded more like a question and because the way he shook his head he turned away, I just knew. I just knew he wasn't lying.

"N-no." I whimpered.

He turned back to me. His eyes saddened as he watched me. He turned away. "I'm sorry." He slowly left me there in my quiet sob.

This isn't happening. It can't. It just can't! I covered my ears and buried my head between my knees as sobs were released until sleep took over me once again.

-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-

Itachi's PoV

My eyes followed my father and Hiashi-san as they walked around the house, frustrated and sad. They were waiting for some of their old books arrive. They wanted to search all their ancient books and make sure once again that there was no way to bring Sasuke back. They feared and they knew it was a possibility that Hina-chan's body was as well taken, by Kimimaru. They didn't want to kill their own children. And I wasn't very thrilled about the idea either. I could still hear the silent sobs of my mother in the other room. Hanabi was with her in the same state.

Neji was pacing around with my father and Hiashi-san, but instead of in the common room, he decided to be in his own room, locked. I know this must've come to a shock to him since he was so close to Hina-chan. I'm sure he left a tear or two, but I wasn't one to talk. I also left a tear down when the reality took its troll at me when I saw my mother and Hanabi-chan crying their eyes out.

I sighed standing up. My father and Hiashi both turned to me.

"I'm going to take some air."

My father hesitated for a moment, but then he nodded slowly. "Very well, but not too long."

I nodded in agreement and went out of the house to the backyard. The cold air hit my skin and I released a heavy sigh. I closed my eyes, and fisted my hands when the memory of Orochimaru taking over Sasuke's body came to me. I growled and snapped my eyes open, noting that my sharingan activated it self. Not bothering to deactivate I enter more into the small pound in the backyard. My eyes scanned the water and my reflection.

I looked bitter and old, and that was something I hated about my appearance. I shook my head almost laughing when I remembered my brother telling me I had a face of an old business retire. I smirked when after that I chased him all over the house until I grabbed him and tied him up, up side down in a tree. It's true I got in trouble for it, but I felt so satisfied for two hours watching him beg for me to let him go.

I shook my head with a small chuckle. Such a brat he was.

Noticing the pale moonlight shinning down the transparent water caught my attention. It was the same color as Hina-chan's eyes. I smiled fondly. She was such a nice and shy girl. A polar of Sasuke. It was so endearing one couldn't even think of opposing such a pair. Those two would've been so happy together…

I frowned. No. They _will_ be. Even if…I have to do that to save my otouto and Hina-chan…

Even if I have to give my body to the devil…

-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-

No PoV

The dark room dripped with the horrific scent of dead, blood and the lingering tone of chemicals mixed with a black smoke been released by a small Erlenmeyer bottle in a table. The room was lighted enough for the dark, almost black, smoke. The little light came from a corner of the room where a small desk held a lamp. The light of the lamp only reached half of the room, leaving the rest in a dark slumber.

A figure came out of the dark, his eyeglasses glinting in contrast with the dim light from the lamp. His pale lips held up a smirk as his eyes examined the bottle more clearly. His footing was slow, and maybe a bit relentless as he walked right in front of the table that carried the small bottle with the black smoke. His eyeglasses fogged and that threatening smirk grew considerably.

Suddenly the room was lighted when a door behind him opened. The light from the better-lit room bombarded the room, making the dark smoke disappear and banish. A dark chuckle echoed from behind him. His smirk disappeared and a face of displeasure came in place.

"Playing again with black magic?"

He knew that wasn't the voice that was once heard by that man, but he knew the reason.

"It worked." He said turning around and meeting onix eyes.

A wide grin was plastered over that pale countenance as those black eyes flashed yellow and then black to then once again return yellow. "Not completely." The man answered. "But I was hopping you could fix that."

The grey haired male nodded. "Of course…where's Kimimaru?" He asked frowning noticing that no white hair was seen behind in the room.

"He betrayed me. He left me and took the Hyuuga princess…" His smirk returned. "No mater. I'll find him soon and make him see the light."

The grey haired forced a nod in agreement. '_Kimimaru took the Hyuuga with him? What is he planning?'_

"Enough waiting." The raven held a hand against his right eye and growled. "Persistent child." He took the hand off from the eye. The younger of the two noted the eye colors. They were now different, one was yellow and the other one was black. That means that the Uchiha is fighting in there and it's giving quite the fight in there. "How long would it take for you to bring what you need?"

The smaller one tilted his head to the side in thought. "Two days max."

The grin from the raven returned. "Good, Kabuto, Good."

-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-

-=-Belarus-=-

Tear after tear, it didn't seem like they were going to stop flowing down pale cheeks any time soon. Her small sobs and sniffs echoed around the room, each one of them hammered deep in Kimimaru's heart as he tried for the third time to feed the girl. She just wouldn't budge from her fatal position. Even though he could over power her, he preferred not to inflict that kind of thought in her head. He didn't want her to think that he was forceful. He just wanted to help and was able to wait, but this was torture for both, his ears and soul. It was heartbreaking and it was certainly not what he expected. Of course he knew she would moarn of her lost love, but crying for ten hours straight?

He sighed laying the plate on the nightstand. He pondered on solutions to make her feel better, but the only one presented to his mind was something he didn't want to do. But…

His green eyes traveled the lonesome figure in the bed, quivering and crying. He looked away. '_I guess…there's no other way…'_ He thought bitterly. He really didn't want to do this, but if he kept this up he might just end up like her, in bed crying and that was not his thing. He didn't do cry. Never. Ever.

He sighed. "I can help you get Sasuke back." He whispered it almost wishing that the raven girl wasn't able to hear. He had no such luck as a sniff was heard before the girl sat up and stare at him with wide watery eyes.

"Y-you can?" She hiccupped, making him smile sadly.

He nodded as an answer. Her lips twitched to a smile while her eyes glinted brightly almost making him loose himself in them. He looked away.

"H-how?" She asked tugging her legs under her as he watched the older male.

"You'll need to learn three spells."

Spells? "C-can I do s-spells if I'm not a sorceress?"

Kimi nodded. "Anyone can do it. You just need to know the right way to do the spell and enough spiritual energy to spare. You in?"

She nodded. "I-I'll d-do a-anything t-to g-get Sasuke b-back." His ears noticed that she stuttered every word except one. Sasuke. Why was that?

"I know." He whispered standing up and walking around the room. "Eat first." He said nodding to the food in the nightstand. "Only then, I'll teach you what you need. I'll be back in ten minutes." With that the white haired left the room, closing the door slowly behind him.

Hinata smiled. There was still a chance. She can still save Sasuke. Even if she was told that there was no way to save a person after their body is possessed. She needed to do this. She _had_ to do it. She will. Her eyes turned determined as new hope shined at her eyes. She turned grabbing the food in the plate. She swallowed the food almost choking her self in the process.

-Ten minutes later-

Hina's PoV

I watched Kimimaru enter the room once again with three books that looked ancient in his hands. He nodded me to follow him and I did as I was told. Following him silently outside of the bedroom, I noted my full surroundings. We passed an empty, but comfy looking living room, then we entered another room that was must probably another room, but it held no furniture. It was empty, and dark. Lamps shined in every corner, a black circle was place in the middle of the floor with strange markings that looked vaguely familiar.

Kimimaru dropped the books beside the wall and entered inside the cirled. The black inscriptions glowed a green and then he turned to me. "This is a sacred circle that many mortals and immortals used in ancient time to enhance their spiritual power. You will need to be inside this circle at all times. It will help you concentrate and calm you at the same time." I nodded. I think I've seen this before at my father's study. It was embolden in the front cover of a black thick book. Too bad I never got to see it.

He signaled me to get closer. When I was about to enter the circle he signaled me to stop. I did and watched him start to talk again.

"The circle can react rather harshly if two different people enter it at the same time." I nodded in understanding. "Alright…the three spells I'm going to teach you have only been done by one person. He was the one to create it for his own selfishness…Orochimaru always tested different kinds of spells, sometimes mixing two or three just to see what effect would it have."

I fisted my hands the moment he said the name of the snake that took over Sasuke's body.

"He used many as his subjects. He sacrificed many for these spells. The first one is to transport your self in a closed realm, where your body and spiritual element resides. In other words it can be considered a conscious." A transportation spell? "But you have to be careful. Any mistakes and you can end up like a vegetable." I gulp a bit.

"Why would I need to transport to my…conscious?" I asked uncertainly.

He smirked. "To trap the devil."

-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-

Orochimaru (_In Sasuke's body_)'s PoV

I lied back on my silky golden bed made of the finest satin. I closed my eyes. _Sasuke-kun this is ridiculous. Stop fighting for control over your body. It will only make your soul go weaker, and there's still something I want you to have the pleasure to see. _I chuckled, licking my lips at what I have in store.

_You even try to touch a hair on her I swear-_

_And again with the threats. When are you going to learn that that will never happen. I will live for eternity, impregnate a Hyuuga,_I heard Sasuke growl out at this, _make the child strong and use your body until it can't take me anymore. And when that happens I'll take over my child's body and the cycle will continue on forever._

_You sick bastard. Don't you fucking dare get close to her._ Hissed the Uchiha in my head. It was almost loud enough to make my ear bleed. I really should be careful with this one. If I let my guard down, he will jump at the chance to take back his body. And I'll be damn if I ever let a little kid overpower me, the fifth most ancient demon around.

_Oh, I will do more then get close to her._ My lips moved to a wide grin at the outburst the raven was doing. My head is pounding like he was literally kicking and pushing my brains. I couldn't see with one eye, the one that he sometimes got controlled over. I should stop agitating him. It only serves my inconveniences.

_-put your fucking dick in your-_

_Ok. How about if we make a deal?_

Sasuke growled disapproving the idea.

_If you stop your bickering_, Sasuke growled making me smirk, _then I will not touch Hinata Hyuuga._

I heard silence after that. I knew that the raven was contemplating it a bit. I felt relaxed finally, when I didn't have him poking in my head randomly like a brat. I was satisfied of my lie when I heard Sasuke growl again.

_Stop the bullshit you lying pedophile freak!_

I gritted my teeth, but then stopped. If I can't get him to comply then I'll be sure not to make him become anything near comfortable. _Fine. I'll enjoy raping Hinata's virgin body while you watch._

_You fucking disgusting shit! You dare to even lay a finger-_

I growled. It might be a bit painful mentally, but knowing I got him in this rampage of vulgarity for something I said only makes me feel so much better.

-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-

-Back to Hina-

No PoV

Hinata fell on her knees as heavy breathing was released from her lips. Sweat covered her body. Her eyes were hard to keep open, but still a small smile was able to creep on her face.

Kimimaru smirked in improvement.

"You should rest. We should go tomorrow. The Uchiha might not have much time, and I'm sure that your family will find out soon enough where he is and where you are. They are after all, Hyuugas and Uchihas.

Hinata nodded, feeling her body tired up with the thought of moving. Kimimaru smiled when he noticed that Hinata couldn't move anymore. He nodded to the door. "At least make it after the circle."

Hina almost pouted at that, but did it either way…crawling.

Exiting the circle, kimimaru bent down and hoisted her up in her arms, making her gasp at the sudden movement.

"I'll give you something for the soreness."

She nodded.

He walked outside the room, passed the living room and entered the first room. The one Hinata had woken up in merely a day ago. He lied her on the bed exited the room, soon returning with an orange drink. "Here." He said showing her the glass.

She took her in her hands and smelled it. She looked up. "T-thank you. I o-owe you so m-much." She said receiving a simple nod. She gulped down the liquid that eerily reminded her of the green liquid that Mikoto once made her drink. After drinking it, she felt her eyes close and the grip on the glass loosened. The glass fell, but before it touched the floor Kimimaru grabbed it and left the room silently.

"I just hope this all wasn't a mistake." The white haired said to himself.

-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-

Hyuuga Mansion

"Nothing. I couldn't find anything in any of the books."

"Then we have no other choice then to hunt them down."

"Fugaku! They're not animals! They're our children!"

"I know Mikoto, I know. What else can we do? Let them roam and kill everyone like that? No. I won't let it…"

"I agree with Fugaku. As much as it pains me, if there's no other way…then we must do what we must to keep their innocence. We will kill their body and release their souls."

Mikoto's tears started to fall again.

Fugaku nodded, preventing to look at his wife. He was already heartbroken enough; he didn't need his wife to make him feel even worst.

"Itachi?" Said male raised his head and nodded. "I will go."

"Neji." The brunette fisted his hands, bit either way nodded.

"Very well. I guess we're going to Europe."

-SN-SN-SN-SN-SN-SN-SN-

Soooo yeah

Review please.

Nos vemos!


End file.
